Interludio del Otoño: Cronicas de un Viento Arremolinado
by Yahab
Summary: "¿Quieres matar al dragón?,Es imposible, solo los dragones matan dragones.Y de cualquier forma. ¿Qué tienes tú que pueda interesarme?"/*/ "Bueno, no sé, quizás una espada que no sea una porquería"
1. Ese Mercenario

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.  
**

 **"Pensamientos"**

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 **[***] Cambio de escena.**

 ** ** **»**** Continuación de un dialogo**

 **... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

 **"~^°^** **~"**

 **Interludio del Otoño:**

 **Crónicas de un Viento Arremolinado**

 **"~...^°^** **...~** **"**

 _"Descubriendo un hueco en sus recuerdos..._

 _¿De dónde viene este muchacho y hacia dónde se dirige?"_

 _Tsubasa Chronicles_

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 **Primera parte: Ese Mercenario**

El viento que corría desde el oeste atravesó sus finos y largos bigotes.

—"Link"— pensaba mientras sobrevolaba aquellas llanuras, vastas y primigenias, como el mismo mundo.

Un Leve chillido lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, el águila arpía aleteó con fuerza, y entonces lo recordó, tan claro como el agua…. Ese día.

 _._

 ** _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

 ** _._**

—Quiero jugo de frutas— advertí al tosco cantinero, alto, fornido pero con cara de malviviente

Me miró con cierto recelo y después tiró una carcajada.

—Disculpe señor, pero lo bebida que usted pide es muy cara por estos lugares, tenemos pulque y cerveza, elija.

—Entonces, deseo agua. — espete con parsimonia.

—Vaya, vaya— bramó, pero no con enfado sino con cierta curiosidad.

A mis espaldas se oía el ajetreo y los murmullos de aquel bar de mala muerte.

—Eres un baboso, ¿Cómo permites que un chiquillo como ese te gane?— se escuchaba la conversación. Un montón de risas toscas burlándose de algún pobre diablillo.

Suspire con cierto enfado. Las tierras del sur no eran el lugar que yo pensaba, había escuchado rumores de que en alguna época habían sido majestuosas, entonces algo verdaderamente malo debería de haber pasado para que estuvieran en ese estado precario y sarnoso.

Lo único que aquí había eran mercenarios, pero en realidad era también lo único que necesitaba, de otra forma no me explicaría por qué "yo" Tomodachi el mejor herrero de Dragonterra; majestuosa tierra de dragones, estaba en un bar de mala muerte con un montón de pringados.

Mire con cierto recelo hacia el techo, desgatado, correoso y desagradable, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento de alguna de las muchas grietas saldrían un sinfín de insanas creaturas. Respire con parsimonia, el aire también estaba enrarecido.

—"Alcohol"— bufe de manera casi sorda, no era como si me desagradara pero el olor que ahí había era rancio.

Nuevamente escuche las risas destartaladas y me pregunte si no había llegado al lugar equivocado. Necesitaba a alguien fuerte a alguien que pudiera enfrentarlo.

—Señor cantinero— hable mientras él depositaba un vaso con agua en la barra del bar justo enfrente de donde yo estaba sentado. La costrosa silla de madera era demasiado alta y hacia que mis patas quedaran volando, me balacee un par de veces y después de reacomodarme proseguí. — Necesito hacer un contrato.

El hombre tosco me miró con cierta gracia.

—Necesito a un caza dragones. — mi voz retumbó como eco. Los murmullos del viejo bar cesaron y los mercenarios se viraron para poder encontrarme.

Uno de ellos dejó escapar una chismosa risa a la que siguieron decenas de ellas.

—Enano ¿En qué estás pensando?— me dijo uno de los mercenarios mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la barra. — Estos hombres pueden ser unos muertos de hambre pero no están dispuestos a morir. Además, ¿A quién pretendes cazar?.

Lo mire con cierto recelo, y aunque no me gustaba mucho el ambiente le seguí el juego.

—A Zilant— pronuncie con la mayor serenidad posible.

Las risas nuevamente se detuvieron.

—Esta demente— pronunció uno de ellos.

El mercenario a mi lado se retiró de manera enfadada como si hubiera dicho algo que los ofendiera.

—Cuidado con sus palabras— advirtió el tabernero

—Son reales— pronuncie sin el menor dejo de miedo y con la voz firme.

Los murmullos nuevamente se amotinaron en la taberna, pero eran ajenos a mis comentarios, los mercenarios habían vuelto a sus andadas. Escuche como varios muebles crujían, nuevamente se estaban peleando, al parecer por alguna que otra babosada.

—¿De verdad quiere encontrarlo?— preguntó la voz enfrente de mí.

—Sí, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no le pregunta a ese muchacho?

Me vire ligeramente sobre el eje de mi silla y por fin pude verlo. Un curioso joven hylian vestido con atavíos verdes. – "Que raro"— pensé, estaba muy lejos de sus tierras.

— ¿A ese?— pregunte con incredulidad y voz ofendida— Necesito a un matadragones no a la carnada.

—Carnada. — repitió con cierta malicia y una sonrisa burlona adornada de dientes amarillentos.

De pronto los mercenarios se habían reunido en un curioso circulo, en el centro estaban el joven hylian y un monigote muy bien fornido.

—Pelea

—Pelea

—Pelea

Se escuchaban las voces a coro.

—Niño bonito vas a lamentar haber aceptado el reto— decía el hombre.

El joven hylian no decía nada sólo erguía una sonrisa burlona.

—Van a matarlo— dije con cierta desgana. Quién sabe en qué pensaban los mercenarios que siempre se estaban peleando, y por cosas tan insignificantes, bastaba que uno de ellos empujara a otro para que comenzaran un combate a muerte.

El tabernero rio ante mi comentario.

—Mire bien señor peludo.

Entonces no tuve opción y mire la pelea. El monigote se abalanzó contra el joven hylian, el chico dio una ágil rodada y le pateó el trasero, el otro se fue de bruces debido al peso de su desproporcionado cuerpo.

Las risas se escucharon en toda la caverna.

—Anda Mamut, ¿Vas a dejar que el pringado te gane?

La voz hizo que aquel monigote se levantara casi como resorte. Miró al joven hylian y se le abalanzó de nuevo.

Nunca antes en mi vida había visto una agilidad como esa, ¿Quién era este joven muchacho?, se notaba que era un gato salvaje, dio un salto y cayó sobre la cabeza de su oponente haciendo que este besara el suelo con una pasión casi desmedida.

—Maldito mocoso— gruñó el otro sumamente enojado.

—Ay no ¡Mis sillas!— refunfuñó el tabernero que todavía se encontraba mi lado.

El rudo monigote había tomado el mueble para intentar golpear al chico, pero el joven se escabullía burlonamente, de un momento a otro despareció como si hubiera sido humo y volvió a reaparecer para meterle una zancadilla, la silla salió volando sin dirección alguna y me agache antes de que pudiera tocar mi cabeza, el tabernero también salió hecho un lio hacia un lado mientras profería blasfemias a causa de los destrozos en su establecimiento.

Entonces la cosa se puso seria, el animal grande sacó una espada y con ella amenazó al chico.

Los mercenarios comenzaron a abuchear de modo divertido.

—Vaya— escuche que gruñía uno que se había apartado un poco— ¿Qué no dijo que lo haría papilla solo con sus manos?

—Ya vez como es este tipo, yo ni loco me metía con este monstruo.

—Pero… ese chico.

La conversación se quedó a medias, los contrincantes se habían abalanzado uno sobre el otro, el joven hylian parecía ir directo a la muerte pero entonces me percate de algo, un ligero deslice y después cuando estuvo por debajo le dio una patada en la mano a aquel monstruoso hombre, la espada salió volando y él se echó para atrás riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¿De qué se ríe?

La pregunta se extendió entre los espectadores, era cierto que le había quitado la espada pero su oponente seguía ileso.

—Vaya— murmure con asombro.

Y después como si mis palabras hubieran sido parte de una revelación todos siguieron mi mirada.

—A donde fue a tirar la espada— dije con ganas de reírme cuando vi el arma clavada en el techo, la hoja había rasgado uno de los soportes del candelabro que iluminaban la estancia, se balanceo de manera indecisa y después un fuerte crak resonó en toda la taberna.

El monigote tonto y desorientado miró para ver de dónde provenía el sonido y lo último que vio fue como el candelabro se le caía encima.

Por unos instantes el ambiente quedo en silencio.

Parpadee un par de veces y después nuevamente la estancia se llenó con risas burlonas.

—Nada mal— me aventure a hablar sabiendo que eso delataba que en un primer instante me había equivocado. — ¿Quién es el hylian?

— ¿Hylian?— parecía no haber entendido el término.

—El chico rubio— aclare.

—Es. El demonio Rubio Ojiazul.

— ¿Demonio?

—Es el hijo del mismo diablo. ¿Ya vio sus orejas puntiagudas?

El aludido se acercó a la barra y se sentó a mi lado, lo mire detenidamente, no parecía un diablo, de hecho lo viera por donde lo viera era un hylian común y corriente, aunque estando así de cerca se notaba que si tenía condición para las batallas.

El tabernero ofreció una copa de vino, pero cuando el joven rebuscó en la barra desvío los ojos hacia otro lado.

—Que bien— clamó al tiempo que se hacía con mi vaso de agua.

—Eso no era tuyo— gruñó el otro.

—Ya se, que importa— clamó en tono poco serio.

Nuevamente lo mire de reojo, él también me miró de forma curiosa. Moví los bigotes tratando de inspeccionar su aura, pero de alguna manera el corazón de este chico se había envuelto en un misterio. Esos ojos azules….

¿Alguna vez los había visto en otro lado?

Negué ante el pensamiento pues era la primera vez en esta vida que nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

— ¿Vas a limpiar eso, cierto?— gruñó el tabernero sacándonos a ambos del extraño letargo.

—Claro que no, que asco… mmmm, creo que aun respira, déjalo que se levante solo.

—Me debes dinero demonio.

—Cóbraselo al imbécil que esta tirado, él comenzó la pelea.

—Pero si acabo de escuchar que fue un reto. — bramó nuevamente.

—Si como sea, ¡Ah!, ¡cierto!, casi se me olvidaba.

Buscó curiosamente con la mirada y después se levantó para acercarse a uno de los mercenarios, era otro monigote aunque no tan fornido como el que yacía en el suelo, el sujeto se estremeció y se alejó un poco al sentir al joven a esa distancia, pero el hylian lo ignoró y sin decirle nada le arrebató un látigo que llevaba en el cinturón.

Con cierta maestría lo hizo bailar hacia el techo y de manera asombrosa pude ver como esa primitiva arma se enredaba alrededor de la espada, le dio un tirón y recuperó aquello que él mismo había clavado en el techo.

—Tskk— lo escuche refunfuñar al tiempo que le tiraba el látigo a su dueño— que porquería, pero bueno es mejor que nada— dijo mientras salía de la taberna con paso lento y hasta casi perezoso.

—Me quedo con ese— advertí de forma burlona.

—Cuidado señor peludo no vaya a ser que quede maldito, recuerde, es el hijo del diablo.

—Es un hylian común y corriente— dije antes de hacerme con mi alforja y salir por la puerta.

 **[***]**

Era tan extraño que hasta cierto punto comprendí porque aquel hombre mugriento no sabía ni lo que era un hylian, después de todo era una raza del norte, muy muy al norte.

— ¡Oye Hyliano!— lo llame pero siguió caminando como si nada.

Le seguí de cerca, el rumor de sus botas contra la aridez del piso era lo único que llenaba mis oídos.

— ¡Hey hylian!— volví a gruñir, esta vez me valí de presencia y le corte el paso con mi cuerpo

Se detuvo en ese preciso instante, unos ojos fríos como el hielo me atravesaron hasta el alma, no sabría explicar lo que sentí en aquel momento el pelaje entero se me había erizado pero mi voluntad se mantuvo firme al recordarme a mí mismo que precisamente era un ser como él al que necesitaba.

Un viento gélido me atravesó los bigotes, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero pronto y pese a todo me vi obligado a cortar de golpe aquel contacto visual tan penetrante.

—Yo…- la voz se me había quebrado sin explicación alguna

—Sólo una vez en la vida alguien me llamó de esa manera… y ese alguien también quería matar a Zilant.

— ¿Qué?— no pude evitar balbucear la pregunta, aquel tono gélido en su voz también sonó como un siseo peligroso.

—Y tú no eres un dragón, ¿Qué eres?— apremió. Esta vez su mirada se volvió sumamente curiosa, la sensación de peligro que sentía aun latía en mis instintos, y sin embargo mi cuerpo no pudo moverse. Con cierta parsimonia se acuchilló hasta mi altura examinado con ojos expresivos, ojos curiosos, ojos con sed conocimiento.

En ese momento lo supe…

No era como los otros mercenarios.

Pese a su condición quizás careciera de muchas cosas, excepto quizás una; la ignorancia.

—Yo…— me aclare la garganta, el miedo se esfumó con el silbido del viento, de alguna manera entendí que no deseaba matarme. Claro y si hubiera podido, pues a pesar de todo yo también me guardaba mis sorpresas, un paso en falso y seguro le soltaba un conjuro de fuego entre ceja y ceja— ¿A caso eso importa?— proteste.

Volvió a ponerse en pie de manera inexpresiva, bajo la sombra de sus propios pasos reanudó su camino.

—Oye—Replique cuando me ignoró de nuevo.

—No estoy en servicio. No me interesa. No tengo ganas.

Contestó por adelantado a cualquier pregunta que estuviera por hacerle.

— ¿No te interesa?, no estoy seguro que esas palabras quepan juntas en el vocabulario de un mercenario.

Soltó una risilla, su expresión parecía demasiado relajada, mientras andábamos el camino nos llevó a una encrucijada, no había señalamiento ni tampoco se oteaba en el horizonte alguna señal que revelara la naturaleza de cada uno de los caminos. Aun así él prosiguió como si nada.

Seguí sus pasos curioseando en cada una de sus acciones.

— ¿Quieres matar al dragón?— habló. Su vista parecía perdida del escenario — es imposible.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es imposible?

—Solo los dragones matan dragones.

— ¿Quién dijo esa tontería?, es una leyenda y nadie lo ha comprobado, aunque cierto es que nadie ha querido matar un dragón en siglos

— ¿Quién lo dijo?...Un Dragón mismo

Me detuve en seco no parecía estar bromeando.

—Ella también dijo que el capricho humano a veces puede llegar a la estupidez extrema.

— ¿Ella?

—Y de cualquier forma. ¿Qué tienes tú que pueda interesarme?

—Bueno, no sé, quizás una espada que no sea una porquería— recalque con mucha confianza.

Se detuvo por un momento, nuevamente miró el arma que le había quitado al monigote, alzó una ceja y con desgana la arrojó al suelo.

—Ciertamente. Es una porquería.

Y se fue. Simplemente siguió su camino. Ese día aprendí dos cosas, la primera era una que tarde o temprano aprendería que a los mercenarios o les serbias o les estorbabas, que su alma libertina sólo afianzaba lazos con sus propios intereses y que su mente utilitarista no se dejaba arraigar por superficiales sentimientos.

Con cierta tristeza mire la espada.

Un trabajo demasiado mediocre, una hoja sin filo y sin alma.

La otra cosa que había aprendido era que ese mercenario hylian tenía unos ojos verdaderamente rapaces, ojos que sabían ver a través del valor de las cosas.

[***]

El camino de aquel día terminó en Khor, antigua ciudad esteparia ubicada en el suroeste de aquellos en parajes, había escuchado historias sobre este sitio, databa de la época posterior al declinamiento y por lo que calculaba hondaba en más de una centuria.

Era el lugar perfecto para hacer un contrato, ese joven hylian me interesaba mas no lo suficiente como para quedarme tras sus pasos toda una vida. Una última mirada sugerente y un rechazo altivo y cortante fue lo último que cruzaron nuestras miradas, decidí brincar por mi propio camino y probar suerte en alguna otra parte.

Pasaron varios días antes de convencerme a mí mismo que a cualquiera que le dijera tomaría mi propuesta como una broma bien pensada. Gruñí de enfado. ¡Mercenarios ignorantes!, me acicale los bigotes tratando de quitarme la furia, ¿Acaso me tomaban por imbécil?

—Odio ser pequeño— espete para mi propia gracia.

Y como muchas otras veces en el pasado trate de apaciguar mi cabeza recordándome que quizás pronto todo terminaría. Si conseguía la escama realmente todo terminaría…

 **…**

Fue una noche fría en inicios del Otoño. Los wolfos aullaban y el sereno carcomía, el viento se había callado de forma tan súbita que no puede evitar sentir escalofríos, nuevamente se me erizó el pelaje, había cierta resonancia de magia en al ambiente, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Asome por la ventana que daba a los callejones, Khor estaba muerta, solitaria como un pueblo fantasma, cierto presentimiento se instaló en mi alma mientras volvía al cuarto que había rentado.

Crujidos de pasos se escuchaban a la distancia, y de pronto se cortó el silencio. Un siseo peligroso resonó entre la penumbra de aquella noche.

—Lo quiero muerto— escupió las palabras en un tono envenenado.

Alcé las orejas, nuevamente asome por el resquicio de la ventana. Una sombra reptida se había posado en el centro de las callejuelas enseñando los dientes, la hilera de alabes resplandeció bajo la luz plateada de aquella solitaria luna.

Entorne la vista.

Un Lizalfo. Tan verde como la esmeralda y los bosques de mi natal Dragonsterra, no era un ejemplar que pudiera observarse en cualquier sitio, impresionante, mi mente divagó en monólogos tontos hasta darse cuenta de que pensaba incorrectamente sobre la creatura. El rugido de su voz volvió a hacer eco entre el mutismo de la noche.

Impresionante. Si. Y también terriblemente peligroso. No repare en ello hasta que mi vista se topó contra el tatuaje que estaba grabado en sus escamas.

—Dodongos..— susurré. Algún mercenario tonto debía de haberlo hecho enfurruñar de mala manera.

Pronto el Lizalfo se vio acompañado de su comitiva, eran al menos veinte hombres, el líder del grupo ordenó que se dispersaran, por unos instantes la efímera calma volvió al corazón de Khor mismo, debí haber vuelto a dormir pero esa noche el viento había vuelto con presagios, no estoy muy seguro de por qué pero salí por la ventana sin pensarlo, aspire el desasosiego, el instinto me gritaba que regresara ,pero de alguna forma algo incluso más grande que eso me obligó a dar un salto hasta el siguiente tejado.

Mis pisadas se volvieron silenciosas, el repiqueteo de de la carrerilla de los dodongo se escuchaba a la distancia, me escurrí como las mismísimas sombras, ser un animal taciturno a veces ayudaba, me detuve, no sabía porque pero sentía el corazón acelerado, el sonido del crujir de una rama hizo que agazapara las orejas, había otra presencia cerca, cierto olor me resulto conocido, una sombra fugitiva pareció escurrirse a los edificios de enfrente.

Debía de haber vuelto…

¿Por qué sentía que había una extraña voz en mi cabeza?

Un sentimiento ajeno de melancolía.

De pronto me pareció ver a la diosa en lo profundo de mis memorias. Estaba alucinando, eso era seguro. No entendía porque me había colado a la parte alta de la atalaya antigua, bajo mis pies descansaba la única biblioteca en toda la comarca.

Pensé. Recordé. Mientras más tiempo pasaba en Khor, había algo que no encajaba en mi entendimiento, el joven hylian solía vagabundear por aquí seguido, una tarde mientras reposaba el pelaje al sol, un curioso pensamiento había pasado por mi memoria; "quizás le gustaba este sitio"… pero la tontería se había desvanecido tan fugazmente como había llegado, no era posible que un ser de su calaña se sintiera cómodo en un lugar culto.

Rechiste ante el pensamiento, sus ojos azules vagabundeaban en mi memoria. También me estaba volviendo tonto, era obvio que no era un mercenario cualquiera. No debía juzgar al libro por su portada, y hablando de libros…

Nuevamente la sobra salió de su escondite, perdí su presencia a los pocos segundos, desapareció como un fantasma en el viento, era como si nunca hubiera existido, en los rincones aledaños percibí como el lizalfo y sus acompañantes cambiaban de rumbo sus pisadas.

La persecución enardecida pareció terminar a los pocos minutos, y sin embargo la curiosidad seguía instalada en mi alma. Odiaba ser un animal pequeño, pero ¿Quién dijo que todo el tiempo era malo?, aproveche mi anatomía flexible para escurrirme por uno de los ventanucos. Adentro me recibió una oscuridad casi perpetua, me deslice con cuidado por las salientes de la estructura.

—Cielos…

El susurro recorrió como un eco el sitio, ahí adentro era más grande de lo que pensaba, después de un rato logre distinguir el laberinto creado por los libreros. Extraordinario, no había tenido oportunidad de que los guardas de la antigua Khor me dieran el paso a esta zona, disfrute por un momento de mi hazaña antes de sentirme como un ladronzuelo, aunque después de todo no pensaba llevarme nada ¿Qué daño podría hacer si echaba un vistazo?

Baje al piso, recorrí la sala, en realidad no había nada interesante, sólo textos sueltos, retazos de historias que parecían quebrarse nada más al tocarlas, debía ser el folclor de la Khor antigua, los pergaminos originales que ya habían sido trascritos y ubicados en las salas previas.

Realmente nada nuevo aunque pese a todo destilaba un sentimiento de cariño, quizás esta era la única ciudad del sur que tenía aprecio por su propia historia. Vagabundee siguiendo el olor de los papeles viejos, y de pronto, sorpresa. Había una luz en la estancia del al lado.

Todo ahí parecían ser mapas, al parecer alguien había encontrado la sección de cartografía, la luz fugitiva se deprendía de una pequeña vela ubicada en una mesita de lectura, con diestro salto subí al sitio. Tal como lo pensaba, más mapas de Khor y las cercanías, algunos libros de biología que obviamente no pertenecían a este subterráneo, pase de largo eso cuando mis patas accidentalmente pisaron algunos papeles. Eran afiches, cada uno de ellos ilustraba rostros algo desagradables, no era difícil darse cuenta que algunas de las identidades pertenecían a los dodongo, esa piel tostada y esas sonrisas chuecas los delataban, no eran para nada discretos.

Solté una risilla curiosa.

—Vaya caza recompensas.— musite de manera muy baja inspeccionando nuevamente la pequeña lista que ahí se había tendido. Bingo… había uno recién marcado con rojo, debía ser el que había visitado a las diosas aquella noche, seguramente el mercenario lo había matado, aunque, de pronto realmente sentí miedo como si un presentimiento se hubiera cernido en mi alma.

 _"No debo estar aquí",_ fue lo único que pensé de pronto, estos hombres eran peligrosos, el ser que los buscaba debía serlo aún más y si él o el Lizalfo volvían no quería que me encontraran con las manos en la masa. Dispuesto a irme retrocedí un paso, no sé por qué pero de pronto tropecé con un libro, me levante a regañadientes, no podía creer que no hubiera visto la enciclopedia, la esquina de la mesa estaba oscura como boca de lobo fue una sorpresa que mis ojos se toparan con algo que de verdad no había previsto.

Mi corazón se detuvo, ¿por qué tenía aquí esto?, empuje el volumen hacia la luz para cerciorarme de lo que veía, no era extraño que el libro hubiera sido abandonado abierto sobre la mesa, pero ¿Por qué este libro? Y.. ¿Por qué en esta página?

Era un libro de biología cualquiera, pero su poseedor lo había dejado marcado justo en el ramo de mi especie. ¿Era coincidencia?, no, no podía ser verdadero, cierto escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, el recuerdo de esos ojos azules volvió a quemarme como el hielo. Ya no quería estar en este sitio debía dar la vuelta, debía….

Debía. Y no podía. ¿En qué momento había llegado?, no había sentido, oído u olido su presencia.

Me quede completamente paralizado. Un clic extraño tronó a mis espaldas, el metal gélido me relamió el pelaje haciendo que casi me diera un infarto, con sumo cuidado trate de ver por el rabillo de la mirada, los ojos gélidos y asesinos del hylian se clavaron sobre mí de manera acusadora, solo hasta entonces me di cuenta de que no llevaba su típica arma, el gatillo de la pistola se acomodó en su sitio de manera amenazante, había escuchado antes de eso, pero nunca había tenido el placer de ver semejante arma con mis propios ojos, era estúpido preguntarse de donde la había sacado, aunque no parecía ser el tipo de persona que utilizara semejantes artilugios. Volvía sentir que el alma me abandonaba cuando el metal del cañón se deslizo por mi espalda, y en ese momento solo podía preguntarme una cosa, ¿sería capaz de levantar un escudo de magia a tiempo?, según decían y según había escuchado pocas cosas eran más rápidas que una bala.

Estaba muerto, pero no quería morir en ese sitio, nuevamente y si saber porque mis ojos se deslizaron hasta aquellas páginas, las litografías de los caviidaes me hicieron ruido en la cabeza, en que pensaba… solo era un animal pequeño, un tonto e inútil animal pequeño.

El eco de mi respiración asustadiza impregnó aquella sala.

" _Pequeño… inútil y pequeño_ "

¿Cuántas veces más debía retar a la muerte para darme cuenta?, no sabía, quizá esta no era la última, la voz de la diosa retumbó en mis pensamientos en una canción antigua que había escuchado durante muchas noches. Nuevamente sin saber porque estuve seguro de que no deseaba matarme.

— ¿Qué haces en este sitio?

El susurro de su voz parecía un eco muerto en mis pensamientos.

La pregunta se quedó sin respuesta, sin saber si era el miedo el que me callaba o si todo obedecía a una lógica más simple. No sabía, no tenía idea de porque estaba en aquel sitio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **N.A: Caviidae:** es una especie nativa de las altas montañas de Dragonterra (territorio ficticio, de mi propia creacion); tienen el aspecto de una cobaya, cuy o conejillo de indias, con la diferencia de que pueden llegar a medir cerca del metro de altura estando en dos patas, para más onformacion de la especie pueden leer "camino a Hyrule" o espera al capitulo dos de este mismo fanfic.

Como nota general, el protagoista de esta primera parte tiene pelaje color mostaza y ojos marrones.

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

 **xD**

Finalmente, creo que hace como dos años que prometi que traeria este extra. Antes que nada Bienvenidos, para quienes ya conocen **"Camino a Hyrule"** y tambien para los que no, la razon por la que no lo marque al inicio es porque al ser una precuela no es demaciado necesario conocer la historia principal, eso si, si quieren entender el resto de los capitulos a fondo les recomiendo que le den un pequeña leida a la otra historia (al menos hasta el capitulo 17)

 **La dinamica de este es la siguiente:** *Es un min fic de tres capitulos acompañado de un One Shot que publicare por separado (despues veran porque)

*La primera parte le toco a Tomodachi, la segunda viene de la mano de Link y la tercera me tocara contarla a mi como narrador externo.

*El Segundo capitulo seguramente lo tengan a lo largo de estos meses, (seguramente a mas tardar marzo o finales de este ya este publicado)

*El tercer capitulo junto con el One shot van de la manita , pero... ok aqui esta el "pero" xD, estos no los voy a publicar hasta que en la historia principal no llegue al corazon de la capital de los dragones, (cosa que ya no esta tan lejana, pues como recordaran nustros protagonistas recien cruzaron la frontera, calculo uno caps a lo mucho de la historia principal)

A partir de esto sólo me queda decir, que difruten de esta precuela, no se precupen **"El final del segundo capitulo NO sera abierto",** por lo que no los hare sufrir de más con la espera. Y por ende la finalida de este fic es que pueda entenderse perfectamente por si mismo pese a que es una parte de otra historia aun mas grande.

.-.-.-.

Me resta decir que... menudo reto, no pense que fuera tan complicado volver hacia atras y resetear la personalidad de los personajes, otra vez tenemos a Link "malote" XD


	2. Ese Caviidae

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.  
**

 **"Pensamientos"**

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 **[***] Cambio de escena.**

 ** ** **»**** Continuación de un dialogo**

 **... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

 **"~^°^** **~"**

 **Interludio del Otoño:**

 **Crónicas de un Viento Arremolinado**

 **"~...^°^** **...~** **"**

"Sin recuerdos del pasado, incapaz de ver el futuro,

me paro aquí ahora, creyendo en mi propia fuerza"

 _Tsubasa Chronicles_

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Segunda parte: Ese Caviidae**

— ¿Qué haces en este sitio?

Ese era mi sitio, mis libros, mis cosas, mi guarida. Debía de haberle metido un buen susto porque no contestó a mi duda, tembló de miedo al igual que tantos otros a quienes había conocido y sin embargo no intentó huir en ningún instante.

Era curioso, muy curioso.

—Caviidae— lo llamé, pareció esponjarse al escuchar su nombre.

Le di un empujoncito con la pistola haciendo que se fuera de bruces hacia la mesa.

— ¿Qué… que pretendes?— tartamudeó, demoró un poco en poder virarse para enfrentar mi mirada, señaló el libro en la mesa, sonreí con un poco de malicia.

No había nada en específico, solamente curiosidad de por medio, volví a cerrarlo y me lo eché a la alforja. Recogí los afiches y me preparé para un nuevo viaje. No sabía cómo, pero si el peludo me había descubierto, eso significaba que Cronos también podía.

Me acomodé el gorro y partí en el silencio, la penumbra fue mi compañera al igual que toda la vida, tras mis pasos escuché el soplido de un pequeño aliento, la vela que estaba encendida murió ante aquel gesto amargo.

Sin disimulo pareció seguirme hasta la salida, entonces lo miré nuevamente, alcé una ceja y el imitó mi gesto, fue un encuentro extraño de miradas, con una furtiva ojeada asomé hacia fuera, el mutismo de Khor me inquietaba, unas pisadas reptidas se hicieron audibles a los pocos segundos.

—"Lagarto listo"— su olfato debía ser mejor de lo que había imaginado— tú… estas en problemas— clamé dirigido una fugaz mirada al roedor que me seguía.

— ¿Qué?

—A menos que sepas como evadir eso, estas muerto. Qué triste. Me marcho— espeté. El tronido de un cristal sonó a nuestras espaldas, Cronos debía de haber rotó la ventana del fondo, no estaba de humor para plantarle cara, y además, él no era mi objetivo, quizás algún día, pero no me apetecía matarlo ésta noche, gastar tiempo y energía en un trabajo que nadie iba a pagarme.

Con sigilo asomé la cabeza más allá del límite de la segunda entrada, el ruido allí adentro no había sido pasado desapercibido por los custodios, los hombres de la biblioteca se habían amotinado hacia las secciones interiores. Suerte, con todos adentro la entrada principal estaba libre, solamente tenía que ser rápido, pero había un problema…

—Espera, no has contestado a mi pregunta— gruñó la pequeña voz mientras se me colgaba de la pierna.

—Tú tampoco, estamos a mano— rechisté sacudiéndomelo de encima.

El gruñido del lagarto sonó cada vez más cerca, se había encontrado con los guardias de éste sitio haciendo que el eco de su pequeña barahúnda llegara hasta las partes externas.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya visto venir?, ¡No lo entiendo!

—Silencio. — Chité— había muchos libros, pero no había viento, sólo puedes oler las cosas que viajan en el aire, por eso viven en las altas tierras, por eso corren en manada, no eres nada cuando sólo tienes un par de ojos, peludo. En cambio yo puedo moverme cuanto me plazca en cualquier sitio, a cualquier hora, ser una sobra entre recuerdos olvidados o correr bajo la tul nocturna sin despertar sospechas….— pensé, recordé— Y sin embargo. Tú me viste, debes tener buenos ojos, seguramente son la compensación de esas patas cortas.

Y sin pensarlo se me había ocurrido una buena idea, su mirada estupefacta me causo gracia.

— ¿Cómo demonios? Y ¡por qué rayos?

—Eres un ser extraño, las cosas extrañas son peligrosas, y siempre me cuido de las cosas peligrosas, mas sin embargo la única arma que tienes son tus incisivos cierto. — espeté tomándolo por el cuello, debía tener cuidado de que no me mordiera— y tu mejor arma es tu sensibilidad contra los depredadores, tú serás mi escudo.

Gruñó un poco y rechistó de enfado cuando me lo lleve a rastras.

—Copera y saldrás vivo, no me cuesta nada dejarte, pero ahora Cronos conoce tu olor, cualquier cosa para ese lizalfo es una pista, no tardara en encontrarte.

Parecía molesto, pero después de todo él mismo tenía la culpa, yo no lo había arrastrado hasta este sitio ni tampoco había engendrado esa curiosidad innata que parecía recórrele la venas. Sin perder el tiempo atravesé los jardines con la creatura en mano, había un hueco en el muro este, siempre me escabullía por ese sitio, los matorrales lo habían cubierto casi a tope, pero era lo suficientemente ancho para dejar pasar por ahí a una persona. Desde las lejanías escuché el rugido furibundo de Cronos, a esas alturas el lizalfo debía de haberse dado cuenta de que ya me encontraba lejos de ese sitio.

Apremie el paso, suprimí el ruido de mis pisadas y llevé rumbo hacia el viejo lecho del rio seco, años atrás había visto ir y venir a las corrientes estacionales de las que ahora solamente quedaba un vago recuerdo, los años de sequía habían devastado Khor casi hasta dejarla agonizante, y esa era una de las razones por las que me gustaba este sitio, siempre al borde, pisando límites y sin embargo, siempre fuerte, una ciudad antigua que se negaba a desaparecer en el olvido.

Con diestro salto me imbuí en el fango y le di a mi acompañante una buena probada de camuflaje, al inicio rechistó pero poco a poco suprimió el sonido cuando le di amenazas sólo con la mirada.

—"Silencio"— gruñí mentalmente, pareció captar la orden.

Una hora más tarde atravesábamos las callejuelas de la ciudad del suroeste, escurriéndonos como sombras, sembrando duda ante los seres que se alertaban de nuestra presencia, afortunadamente solo eran niños y gatos; seres presos del insomnio o soñadores despistados que gustaban de contemplar el cielo nocturno.

Un ruido fuerte hizo que me detuviera, apreté el brazo hasta que un curioso "wicc" salió de ese sitio, mire entonces al caviidae; tenia los bigotes crispados y las orejas gachas, era la señal de que estaba tomando mal camino, debía de haberlo olido desde muchos metros de distancia. Cambie el rumbo y me dirigí más al norte, siempre cuidando y vigilando cada uno de los gestos que hacia el pequeño ser al que me había cargado.

Vueltas en cerradas esquinas y uno que otro deslizamiento entre recodos marcaron nuestro recorrido, las sombras de la noche que se consumían entre nuestras propias siluetas, los pasos pegajosos cubiertos aun del fango que no había podido secarse.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a soltarme?

—Hasta que se me dé la gana.

Un castañeo frenético salió de su hocico, le apachurré las costillas para callarlo.

—Silencio, o te mato.

—Desgraciado— musitó sin ganas de seguir peleando al parecer haberlo sofocado había dado frutos.

Pronto la silueta del alba nos alcanzaría y para ese entonces Khor ya no sería segura, debía terminar mi trabajo y salir lo más pronto posible, pero las pisadas reptidas deambulaban por todo el perímetro, si no tenía cuidado terminaría atrapado en una riña en medio de un nido de Dodongos.

— ¿Ya te rindes?— espeté en tono sardónico, el peludo hizo una mueca degradable, pero al final decidió escupirlo por voluntad propia.

—Valle del muerto…. Ultimo piso.

—Vaya, señor acaudalado… y me imagino que hay entrada por un lugar en el que no me vean.

—Los tejados de los edificios continuos te pueden dar apoyo, dejé mi ventana abierta.

Era todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Quién lo diría?, la posada más lujosa en el corazón de Khor mismo, Cronos tampoco lo imaginaria así que por supuesto que era un lugar seguro. Tal y como el caviidae dijo trepar a un tejado cercano te daba una buena escalinata, no fue difícil escabullirse hasta ahí dentro, eché un brinco por la única ventana abierta a esas horas de la noche y cuando finalmente estuve dentro solté a mi pequeña presa.

—Lindo sitio. — musité, me eché de lleno en el suelo y me estiré para poder descansar la espalda.

Nuevamente el "wicc wicc", sonaba de manera queda, desapareció a los pocos minutos.

—Si me delatas, estas muerto. — amenacé, aunque sabía que no hacía falta, no parecía tan tonto.

Finalmente cerré los ojos, lo poco que quedaba de noche lo pase en vigilia, al fin y al cabo no recordaba un día en que de verdad hubiera dormido. Fue más tranquilo de lo que imaginaba, pronto los gruñidos de las calles murieron en perpetuo silencio, se habían marchado pero sabía que volverían.

 **[***]**

Aun no despuntaba el alba cuando sentí que algo se deslizaba desde mi tahalí, me habían hurtado la pistola aunque ignoré el hecho al no sentir intenciones asesinas, con pereza abrí un ojo, el caviidae inspeccionaba el arma dándome la espalda, deslicé un brazo y le puse la espada entre la yugular y la cabeza, eso hizo que diera un brinco de forma asustada y atolondrada.

— ¡Oye, que no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea apuñalarme!

—Vivo de eso, tienes suerte de que de verdad no lo hiciera. Deja de tocar mis cosas— clamé mientras me levantaba, cogí el arma que se le había caído. Asomé la cabeza por la ventana y salté fuera de ahí sin despedirme.

Pronto tomé rumbo a los callejones aledaños.

No sabía por qué pero otra vez me estaba siguiendo. Ignoré el hecho, debía de estar loco o muy desesperado; por lo general las cosas solían huir de mi presencia no seguirme tal y como lo hacía ese curioso roedor de montaña.

Finalmente llegué al sitio; un callejón hundido que daba paso a unas escaleras, era la parte de la ciudad que yacía en los estratos bajos, con sigilo toqué la puerta de la casa, esperé paciente, unos pasos trémulos se escucharon desde el interior de la vivienda hasta que finalmente la puerta abrió con un quejido y me recibió la figura escuálida.

El inquilino era un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño, tez blanquecina, llevaba unos anteojos enormes que definitivamente no eran de su talla, esbozó una sonrisa triste al verme parado en el pórtico de su vivienda.

—Vengo por mi paga.

—Lo sé.

Le tendí la mano y me recogió la pistola, durante algunos segundos acarició el arma y bajó la mirada.

—No tengo el dinero.

—No es mi problema, el trabajo está hecho.

—Lo sé. Me lo ha narrado la barahúnda de la noche, los dodongo estuvieron cerca preguntando por ti mercenario.

Suspiró de lleno y se dio la vuelta, se metió una mano al bolso sacó tres monedas de plata y una rupia de cincuenta. Negué con la cabeza.

—No fue lo acordado— le recordé con voz monótona.

—Es todo lo que tengo. Y éste invento que sólo sabe explotar al cabo de varios usos, llévatelo si quieres, o llévatelo todo, que pocas cosas me importan en este momento— clamó con voz desahuciada.

Avancé con paso sigiloso y amenazante. No tuvo miedo. Entonces entendí que no serviría de nada; estaba muerto por dentro, cogí la pistola de nuevo y la poca recompensa.

Otra misión con poca paga, aunque en fondo lo presentía así que no tenía demasiado derecho a quejarme, me alejé del sitio mientras el hombre le clavaba una mirada curiosa al pequeño ser que desde hacía tiempo me seguía, y desde la distancia lo último que supe de él fue que se quedó llorando.

—Oye… ¿No era el inventor del cañón de mano?

—Eso parece. Una mente erudita, aunque ahora se ha ido al desastre.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

—No hice nada— clamé. Caminamos en silencio, finalmente había amanecido, sin saber por qué sentí la necesidad de terminar de responder a esa pregunta— Fueron los Dodongo,— pronuncié, alzó los bigotes y escuchó atentamente— el capitán de Cronos deambulaba borracho, se cogió a la mujer del inventor, la violó y la asesinó por puro gusto.

— ¡Que horrible!

—Cosas peores suelen hacer los malnacidos.

— ¿Entonces…?

— _Metele un tiro en la cabeza,_ esa fue mi orden. Entonces, lo maté.

Crispó nuevamente los bigotes ante la desfachatez de aquella confesión tan despreocupada.

—Pero antes le di uno en la parte _noble,_ y lo escuché llorar como niña mientras perdía la hombría.

—Iughhh

—Sí. No debí hacerlo, de haber sabido que me quedaría con la pistola me hubiera ahorrado la bala. Sabes una cosa caviidae, éste es un invento que no volverá a verse en siglos en estas tierras…

—Suena triste, el espíritu de su inventor fue roto antes de que de verdad lograra terminarla.

Asentí, seguimos sin rumbo, lo único que deseaba era salir de Khor lo antes posible.

— ¿Qué quieres? –pregunté finalmente.

—Puedo pagarte más de lo que el inventor te había prometido.

— ¿Para matar a Zilant?— rechisté antes de soltar una carcajada atronadora.

—No es gracioso— gruñó.

No, de verdad que no era gracioso, pero era tan desquiciante que hasta cierto punto esa risa estúpida habría podido ser mi única respuesta.

—Realmente puedo pagarte, — volvió a bufar— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¡Anda dime!

Nuevamente nos miramos a los ojos.

—Lo que quiero…— musité, no supe porque de pronto me encontré en mi lado vulnerable; aquellos cabellos dorados, esa sonrisa tan hermosa… _¿Qué es lo que más quieres?_ Algo en su tono de voz llamó a ese deseo dormido, pero ya no era sólo la voz del caviidae sino el recuerdo que evocaba, aquellos preciosos ojos azules que había guardado como el recuerdo más valioso en mi memoria— a mi lucecita— susurré perdido en mi propio trance, jamás había soltado palabra alguna de su existencia así como si nada. Era igual que aquel día. El día en el que la dragona me había jalado las cuerdas más sensibles de mi raciocinio, y también me había pedido que matara a Zilant. Quizás fuera el destino, quizás… aunque seguía siendo una locura.

—Ok, aquí tienes— clamó de manera estúpida haciendo un haz de luz con magia— ahora tienes tu pago ayúdame a matar a la bestia

— ¡Esa luz no!, ¡bruto!— gruñí de manera encolerizada, ¡cómo se atrevía a comparar a esa fosforescencia mundana con el ser que más había amado!, ese día realmente le di un reverendo golpe demasiado atronador sobre su cabeza. El pobre quedó medio muerto.

— ¡Ay, pero si el bruto es otro!, tú fuiste el que dijo que la quería.

—No estaba hablando de una luz en literal— clamé aun con ese tono, aunque el recuerdo se acentuó aún más vivido en mi cabeza y sin saber porque perdí el control de mis emociones.

El ser peludo castañeaba los dientes, hasta que al muy ingrato se le ocurrió mirarme a la cara y entonces aquel sonido fue reemplazado por una risita que sólo hacía que me pusiera un más histérico.

—Pero si te has puesto colorado. Ya entendí, estás hablando de una persona. ¿Una amante quizás?— farfulló en el mismo tono.

Nuevamente lo mire. Acalló la tontería, había pocas cosas que me hacían enojar de aquella manera y creo que se dio cuenta cuando su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la mía y sintió la rabia y el hado de sentencia a muerte que me supuraba por los ojos.

—Está bien. Perdóname— esta vez habló de manera sumisa— yo de verdad lo siento, no debí decirlo, supongo que aunque seas mercenario debe existir alguien en tu vida que te importa. Yo… no sé en qué estaba pensando, de veras lo siento.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, entrecerré los ojos, no sabía porque pero de verdad no me apetecía matarlo. Era una creatura extraña, cualquier otro en su lugar ya estaría muerto, pero por otro lado nunca ningún otro se había disculpado conmigo de aquella manera, como si muy dentro de si empanizara con mi sufrimiento.

—Si se lo que se siente. — Habló al ras de mis pensamientos. — es decir, sufrir por no poder estar con la persona que amas.

—Estás hablando mucho, peludo.

—Pero precisamente es por eso que necesito matar al dragón.

—Tú no puedes darme lo que yo más deseo— clamé en tono frío, aunque por dentro moría nuevamente de tristeza, ni siquiera podía ocultarlo… realmente habría deseado que hubiera existido alguien que pudiera cumplir mi deseo.

—Bueno, no sé en dónde encontrar a tu chica. Pero si me acompañas puedo crearte un mejor camino, en serio no soporto ver esa porquería de arma que llevas.

Alce una ceja. "Yo tampoco" pensé, de verdad era una basura, los nuevos herreros de la zona cada día hacían peores cosas.

—Si trabajas para mi te contare un secreto— habló de manera persuasiva.

—Que ser tan valiente, ¿tratando de engatusarme?, incluso cuando no sé hacer otra cosa que no sea apuñalarlo.

Tragó saliva, soltó una risita nerviosa. Caminamos por los callejones que daban salida a las calles principales. Aun no sabía si de verdad quería matar a Zilant, no era por la paga ni el rezago del deseo, ni siquiera la falsa ilusión que trataba de brindarme aquel pequeño y extraño mago. Era el sufrimiento reflejado en los ojos del ser antiguo, el mismo dolor que también a mí me había acompañado toda la vida, me preguntaba entonces si ella habría hecho algo para mitigar el mío, si ponerle fin a todo era de verdad la mejor manera… ¿Qué habría elegido yo de estar en su lugar?, mi corazón dolía nada mas de imaginarlo y realmente no había muchas cosas (por no decir ninguna) que pudieran lastimarme de aquella manera.

Pensativo, taciturno, pero con la mente siempre abierta seguí adelante. Supe encontrar el brillo en los ojos del caviidae, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que reflexionaba sobre dicho asunto.

— ¿Por qué?

Después de tanto tiempo aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca como una sentencia.

—Porque se nota que sabes pelear y no precisamente valiéndote de la fuerza bruta, y …

—No yo. — Interrumpí— Zilant. ¿Por qué él?

Nuevamente el Silencio. Un mutismo sepulcral que incluso ahogaba nuestras pisadas. Se detuvo entornando los ojos.

—No podría matar a ningún otro dragón… sería un pecado. Pero a Zilant nadie lo extrañaría.

—Hay alguien que si— clamé, ni siquiera me miró para saber si lo que decía era broma, únicamente rechinó los dientes.

—Escucha mercenario, quiero la magia que emana de sus escamas y lo voy a conseguir con o sin tu ayuda. Dijiste que sólo los dragones matan dragones, pero si le quitamos las escamas tarde o temprano morirá.

Suspiré de lleno, lo vi marcharse, me quede tendido en aquel sitio, ¿esa la manera?, ¿Realmente tan fácil era?

—Ya escuché…. Conciencia ridícula— me dije a mi mismo— La Vieja va a matarme por esto, pero Azurita tiene razón, será mejor que de una buena vez por todas liberemos su alma.

Entonces asintió desde lo más profundo de mi conciencia, la fugaz imagen de la pequeña guía yacía ahí de nuevo para fastidiarme.

— ¡Ey cavichucho!—Alcé la voz desde los callejones— ¡Voy contigo!

Se viró de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡No puede ser, ¿En serio?!

—Sí, cambie de opinión— espeté— pero con una condición. Quiero la mitad de la paga. Dos escamas de dragón… quiero una.

— ¡Que! Oye no, eso no es parte del trato.

—Entonces no.

— ¡Para que la quieres?

—Es cosa mía. Si uso su magia podrías fabricarme una espada poderosa.

Realmente se esponjó al escuchar aquello, la verdad era que de pronto la idea me fascinaba, era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, castañeó los dientes por un rato y me fulminó con mirada inquisidora.

—Bien… —rechistó a regañadientes.

Aun no llegábamos a sellar el trato cuando de pronto un tremendo tronido sofocó el ambiente, el pobre saltó detrás de mí con los pelos erizados, una columna de humo se lazaba hacia el cielo, una escena de caos se dibuja a pocas cuadras de distancia. Entrecerré los ojos y solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones con demasiada parsimonia.

—Cronos— musité

Sabía que tarde o temprano daría con mi escondite. Cogí al caviidae por el cuello y con paso firme asomé por el resquicio de los callejones.

 _Valle del Muerto_ ya no existía, los Lizalfos lo habían borrado del mapa.

—¡Mis cosas!— realmente soltó un rugido furibundo al ver que el cuarto del hotel en que hacia pocas horas habíamos estado ya no era más que ruinas, fuego, cenizas volando al viento.

Aquella mañana una parte de Khor se tiñó de anaranjado y un olor a humo se difuminó por el cielo del antiguo valle estepario. La risa de los Lizalfos se escuchaba hasta en los más ínfimos rincones, sembrando temor y caos, pero también ira descontenida entre sus habitantes, amedrentando el miedo la población del desierto alzó la voz ante aquella injusticia.

 _El hijo del demonio…. El hijo del demonio…._

Todo era su culpa, todo era mi culpa, todo aquello cuanto pisaba volvía a la nada sin remedio alguno. No sentí pena ni tristeza, no sentí remordimiento. Era como el gato negro de la leyenda, el caos primigenio encarnado en un ser extraño y desconocido, en un "Hyliano" que no tenía cabida en este mundo. Únicamente lamenté que una belleza centenaria hubiera desaparecido de la faz de aquellas tierras.

 **[***]**

Y la rueda se había roto. Esa mujer gritaba como una cotorra descontrolada, el caviidae abogaba a su intelecto casanova.

Dos dias….

Había descubierto que era un pervertido sin remedio, dejando que cualquier chica lo abrazara y sucumbiendo a los placeres de sus caricias como si fuera un pequeño gatito. De verdad que me irritaba.

Pero no estaba celoso. El día anterior la mujer me había dicho que era guapo y había intentado seducirme, nunca antes una mujer había intentado semejante, pero eran palabras envenenadas y lujuriosas, demasiado sucias incluso para mis oídos, ¿Quién lo diría? Después de tantos años al fin había descubierto algo que de verdad me desagradaba.

Me pregunte entonces si aquella creatura no era peor que Zilant. También tenía ojos sedientos y codiciosos y le gustaban las cosas brillantes, al igual que el dragón ella se alimentaba de sus semejantes aprovechándose de todo cuanto tenían y arrebatándoles su orgullo a cambio de unas cuantas monedas.

Bostecé perezoso y seguí caminado. Una hora antes el carruaje que transportaba a la dama había crujido debido al terreno, los animales grandes que jalaban el carromato se habían detenido debido a eso.

—Por favor señorita, tranquila. No ve que si se enoja pierde su hermosura.

Y nuevamente la voz del caviidae. De verdad que era un descarado.

El par de seres camélidos bufaron de cansancio, entonces los mire de reojo, les llamaban _Jamaly;_ tenían pelaje pardo y moteado, orejas pequeñas y ojos grandes de largas pestañas, aunque si se me permitía decirlo lo que más me agradaba de aquellos animales eran esos largos cuernos ramificados parecidos a los de los venados. De vez en cuando los había visto libres por las estepas y los parajes áridos que dominaban todo el territorio circundante de Khor. Así que de alguna manera resultaban ser los animales de tiro perfectos para esta clase de situaciones. Uno de ellos se relamió el labio dividido haciendo una curiosa mueca mientras me miraba desde la distancia.

Me acerqué con pasos cautos y le di una pequeña galleta salada, la noche pasada se las había robado al caviidae y el muy listillo ni cuenta se había dado.

Nuevamente la voz de la mujer llegó a mis oídos. ¡Mis diosas!, pero como chillaba.

—El eje de la rueda está roto, no hay nada que hacer – había pronunciado el caviidae.

—Pues no veo cual es el problema, ya estamos casi en puertas de nuestro destino, basta con caminar media hora y llegaremos— Le grité desde donde estaba

Me puso una cara horrible cómo si le hubiera propuesto algo desagradable.

— ¡Oye hyliano!— llamó de nuevo con enfado— sé que tenemos prisa pero la señorita no puede caminar un trecho tan largo.

—Pues es una lástima, porque entonces aquí termina el trayecto— respondí con la misma frialdad con la que me había hablado

Quizás le había costado aceptarlo, pero al final ambos cedieron, la mujer caprichosa era una noble que partía desde la comarca vecina, estaba de paseo visitando a una de sus amistades, realmente respingó cuando la hicimos caminar "Con sus propios pies"

Los Jamaly cargaban las cosas que un principio habían estado destinadas para el carromato, así que ninguno de los dos animales tenía el suficiente espacio para "La noble dama".

Nuevamente miré al cielo, el caviidae caminaba a su paso, varios sirvientes se habían quedado atrás cuidado el transporte descompuesto, y yo avanzaba a paso lento con las riendas al hombro y los animales a mis espaldas. Uno de ellos hizo un sonido ronco, metí la mano a la alforja y le di otra galleta.

Al parecer los extraños animales me tenían más afecto a mí que a su propia dueña.

Un sonido sordo me anunció que había caído en pleno camino, bueno más o menos, era obvio que se había dejado caer y además de una manera tan ridícula que no había necesitado virarme para armar aquella escena en mi cabeza.

—Ya no puedo más— respingó

El caviidae se acercó dando saltitos y le ofreció una cantinflora. Entonces el siguiente en bufar fui yo, estaba cansado de ir a paso lento hacia minutos que nos habíamos adentrado en el cañón de Tabanta* cuya ciudad de nombre homónimo yacía sólo a dos kilómetros adelante.

—Venga— gruñí.

El caviidae le ofrecía un segundo depósito de agua cuando me adelante y se lo hurté de las patas. Necesitaba refrescarme, le di un sorbo y el resto me lo enjuague en las manos mientras ofrecía el líquido a los animales de carga. Estaban sedientos, bebieron hasta saciarse, por un segundo vi parte de mi vida reflejada en sus grandes ojos, pero no sentí tristeza… solamente un yermo vacío.

—Eres un grosero— rechistó, me viré sólo para ver como esponjaba el pelaje ante el enojo.

—Estamos a tres pasos de Tabanta, pero si no nos damos prisa nos cogerá la noche en pleno cañón, y te lo advierto no me pagaron para luchar contra los wolfos del desierto, si en una de esas nos cogen te aseguro que este viaje va a salir muy caro.

—Vaya mercenario— escupió de nuevo.

Finalmente la dama se levantó del piso, avanzo a trompicones y la muy ingrata se me colgó del cuello.

—Oye guapo, no seas así de rudo. Te pagare el doble. Anda cárgame el resto del camino.

Le clavé la mirada.

—No

—Anda.

—No a ti, a nadie.

—Sé que les urgen las rupias, les daré más de lo que acordamos.

—Sólo soy un guía, no soy un guardaespaldas ni mucho menos un perrito faldero que está dispuesto a hacer lo que su amo le ordena.

El caviidae casi se quedó calvo, y más después de que vio como apartaba a la mujer de mi cuerpo y me daba la vuelta hacia otro lado. No quería tenerla cerca. No pensaba cargarla bajo ningún motivo. Sentí rabia de que me hubiera tocado de aquella manera y me gruñí a mí mismo por mi descuido.

—Perdón amor— susurré tan bajo que creí sentir que yo era el único que había escuchado mis propias palabras, mi pequeña lucecita volvió a mi memoria, sus hermosos ojos azules y su largo cabello dorado. Mi pequeña princesita; el recuerdo de su abrazo cálido me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo.

Los gritos de la mujer que tenía al lado carecían de importancia, simples palabras erradas en el viento, murmullos sordos que se perdieron de mi entendimiento por largos instantes. Finalmente cuando recuperé el sentido descubrí al caviidae mirándome con ojos inquisidores mientras movía las orejas lampiñas de un lado hacia otro.

Le di una última mirada antes de despedirme de aquella escena ridícula, avancé a mi propio ritmo y abandoné al grupo, estaba harto de esa tontería. Por curioso que pareciera los jamaly me siguieron por su propia cuenta.

 **[***]**

—idiota— gruñó — ¡no nos han pagado nada por tu culpa!— clamó castañeándome los dientes literalmente en la oreja. Se me había colgado al hombro para darme un sermón de los grandes.

—Te recuerdo que sólo acepté tu tonta idea porque el encargo nos quedaba de camino. Las voces del bajo mundo cuentan que desde hace meses una silueta fantasmagórica sobrevuela los confines de Tabanta y se oculta al amanecer en la cima de la cordillera. Definitivamente ese debe ser Zilant, supongo que el viejo monstruo aún no se repone por completo de su última comida.

— ¡Cómo sabes eso!

—Contactos— le escupí la respuesta antes de tomarlo por el cuello y dejarlo caer al piso.

—Bueno pues te recuerdo que por tu culpa perdí todas mis cosas, mis herramientas, ¡Y mi dinero de viaje! Maldito Cronos lo quemó todo hasta los cimientos.

—Relájate— clamé de manera socarrona, conocía Tabanta como a la palma de mi mano, era una ciudad muy parecida a Khor aunque las construcciones eran un poco más ostentosas y había muchas callejuelas a las cuales sacarles buena ventaja— ya hicimos parte del viaje a tu manera es hora de hacer lo que resta a la mía.

A tres simples pasos descolgué un afiche y saqué otros dos más de mi pequeña alforja, esa noche iría de cacería, y con paso relajado me adentre en las calles polvorientas.

—Oye, espérame— clamó corriendo tras de mi tan rápido cómo aquellas cortas patas se lo permitían— oye tú, esto…

Finalmente me alcanzó y anduvo a mi ritmo.

—Tú… digo, oye en serio ya me canse, vamos a estar juntos un buen rato, no crees que es mejor si nos presentamos adecuadamente, no es por nada pero cada vez que digo _Mercenario_ más de cuatro personas voltean.

—Y eso que.

—No seas bobo. Anda. Bueno comienzo yo primero, no soy caviidae, me llamo Tomodachi. Bien ahora tú.

—Yo no soy nada, sigo siendo mercenario y puedes llamarme como se te antoje.

— ¡Tu nombre!

—No tengo nombre— espeté de manera cantarina.

Literalmente se cayó de hocico, quizás por la sorpresa o quizás porque supo leer en mi voz la sinceridad en mis palabras.

Lo deje perdido en su propio limbo mientras partía a hacer mi trabajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

N.A.: bueno y aquí viene un pequeño homenaje a un juego maravilloso. La verdad es que había buscado muchos nombres y ninguno me convencía y al final la solución que encontré fue tomar prestado uno de los nombres de Breath of the Wild.

 ** _Jamaly_** : el nombre proviene del Arabe; **Jamal,** que literalmente significa "Camello". Son creaturas esteparias y desérticas que forman parte de mi propio bestiario, xD espero pronto poder hacer un dibujo de estos simpáticos animalitos de mi invención propia.

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Ufff finalmente la segunda parte del Interludio del Otoño, buenas noticias, ahora si continuo con Camino a Hyrule xD, aunque primero necesitaba sacar este extra para que la trama se acomode con los capítulos que publicare más a delante.

no se si alguien lo recuerde pero la segunda parte de este extra encaja con un recuerdo de Tomodachi que presenté en el capitulo 8 de Camino a Hyrule, jajajaja ese Link, de verdad que solía ser indomable.


	3. El Dragón que perdió su dignidad

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **"Pensamientos"**

 ** _Recuerdos_**

 **[***] Cambio de escena.**

 **»Continuación de un dialogo**

 **... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

 **"~^°^~"**

 **Interludio del Otoño:**

 **Crónicas de un Viento Arremolinado**

 **"~...^°^...~"**

.

...

 **Tercera parte: El Dragón que perdió su dignidad**

El amanecer de Tabanta lucia castaño, el mercenario entrecerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Escondidos tras el desperdicio de barriles de una taberna el joven hylian y el caviidae observaban con sigilo, las calles de la ciudad estaban en silencio.

De pronto el ser reptido se detuvo, alzó el hocico y olfateó el aire.

— ¿Pasa algo?— la voz de aquel hombre sonó un poco intimidada— ¿Mi señor Cronos?

El lizalfo volvió a olfatear el aire, abrió los ojos grandes como si fuera un león a punto de cazar a su prensa y avanzó por las calles con la cabeza al ras del piso mientras sacaba la lengua bífida tratando de captar mejor el aroma del ambiente.

Finalmente se levantó y resolló por las narices, bostezó de manera aligerada y se viró hacia sus hombres.

—Nada. Creí oler algo familiar— gruñó. Avanzó de nuevo con la cola arrastrando el suelo produciendo un leve siseo a su paso.

Los ojos del hylian lo miraron marcharse seguido de una larga comitiva de Dodongos algo flacuchos y mediocres.

— ¿Listo?

—Listo— clamó el hylian entornando sus ojos, sigilosos como moldargs* atravesaron las callejuelas, con pasos cautos y rápidos se escabulleron a una vieja alcantarilla.

Apestaba pero era un genial escondite, un mes atrás Tomodachi había instalado ahí una forja dado que su inusual compañero no pasaba desapercibido y a cada paso que daba alguien trataba de cobrar recompensa por su cabeza.

Y ahora….

Cronos.

Habían tenido la mala suerte de que al joven líder de los Dodongos se le ocurriera papalotear por esa zona, aunque después de todo la comarca de la estepa pertenecía a sus territorios, así que no era demasiada sorpresa que lo encontraran fisgoneado por ahí algún día de esos.

El sonido del martillo hizo un eco que desapareció bajo el grosor de aquellas murallas, un rojo resplandeciente iluminaba el fondo mientras el caviidae trabajaba en los últimos detalles para comenzar su expedición hacia la cordillera.

—A ver…— extendió la pata. Le había pedido al mercenario que consiguiera el mejor metal que pudiera encontrar en aquel sitio. — espero que de verdad me hayas conseguido algo bueno, ese lizalfo me tiene los pelos de punta.

—Facilísimo— expresó dejando caer una peculiar roca en la pata de su peludo acompañante. La pequeña creatura abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva.

— ¡Mineral de Eldin!

— Vamos a ver— canturreó sacando un afiche de su bolsillo y partiéndolo justo por el centro— hice un trueque con la persona que puso este cartel de _Se Busca_

—Tenía que ser— gruñó, no podía creer que hubiera llegado a esos extremos. Jamás en la vida se había imaginado dependiendo de los bajos fondos que un mercenario conseguía, era dinero "sucio", pero al fin y al cabo era dinero.

—Date prisa, ya se me acabaron los afiches de esta zona— habló de manera cantarina husmeando en el fondo del escondite, sus zarcos ojos relucieron en la oscuridad cuando encontró algo brillante entre las cosas que el caviidae guardaba— ¿Ya está lista?— preguntó.

—La termine esta mañana— respondió volviendo a sus deberes.

Tomó el objeto y lo deslizó fuera de su escondite, la espada plateada relució con la leve luz que emitía la fragua del caviidae, el mercenario sonrió de manera picara mientras hacia algunos movimientos, era una espada un poco más larga a las que estaba acostumbrado, aunque su peso era equilibrado y el alcance venia como anillo al dedo para la locura que estaba a punto de enfrentar en la cima de la montaña.

Finalmente se la ató al cintillo de su túnica, y con pasos gráciles como los de un gato avanzó hacia la salida.

—Trátala con cuidado. — rechistó el creador de la susodicha.

El joven mercenario soltó una risita sarcástica y volvió a desaparecer entre las penumbras, Tomodachi supo que no volvería verlo hasta que llegara el momento indicado. Fue al tercer día cuando volvieron a encontrarse, el curioso ser errante de las tierras del sur apareció ante él como una sombra, el caviidae asintió dándole a entender que estaba listo, le entregó la vaina de la espada y un escudo que había hecho con el mineral de Eldin que le habían conseguido.

—Yilan— habló en voz baja, había observado que los ojos del mercenario se perdían contantemente en el brillo del arma.

— ¿Qué?

—Se llama Yilan.

— ¿Hylian?... bueno si tú dices— clamó con voz muy irónica.

— ¡Dije Yilan no hylian!, ¡Tarugo!— rechistó esponjándose del pelaje.

El joven se quedó pensativo y miró el arma.

—Entonces se llamara **Yilian**

—Si serás— gruñó, aunque ya casi se había acostumbrado a la manía que tenía el joven por cambiarle el nombre a casi todas las cosas incluyéndolo a él mismo.

—No te esponjes cavichucho, el nombre que yo le puse suena aún mejor.

—Como sea, señor hyliano. ¿Cómo haremos para sortear a Cronos?, he estado escuchando sus torpes pasos durante días.

—Nos escabulliremos frente a sus narices— clamó, sin reparo sacó algo de su alforja y lo tiró al suelo. El caviidae salto tres pasitos hacia tras mientras olfateaba la prenda caída, era una armadura de dodongo, no tenía idea de cómo pero a esas alturas ya ni le sorprendía— usa tu magia, replicaremos el olor para que no nos descubran.

—No puedo creer que este a apunto de decir esto pero…. Es una idea brillante.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, susurró un hechizo en lenguaje antiguo y con él robó el aroma de las ropas para impregnárselo a sí mismo y a su acompañante.

Con maestría el mercenario se echó encima una capucha y le hizo una señal para que también lo acompañara.

 **[***]**

Cerca de un bar un grupo de dodongos parecía divertirse, apilados en las esquinas yacían un poco desorientados y borrachos. Cronos deambulaba por ahí cerca, con una risita estúpida que solo delataba que no estaba en mejor estado que sus hombres.

Entonces otro lizalfo llegó andando a la carrera, con pasos agiles y zancadas largas, aguzo los ojos y se detuvo a tope al llegar con sus compañeros. Entonces saludo con reverencia.

—Señor. Informo.

— ¿Lo corroboraste?— preguntó el Lizalfo de escamas esmeraldas.

—Sí. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, era enorme como la misma montaña y tenía ojos rojos sedientos de sangre. Aunque parece ser que no demuestra interés alguno ni por animales ni personas.

—Hmmmm. Extraño. Bueno no importa, cuando me apodere de sus escamas Ceo tendrá que admitir que yo también merezco ser tomado en cuenta.

— ¿Seguro, señor?

—Ssseegirisimo— siseo, estaba de verdad borracho.

—Pero es enorme.

— Y nosotros más de treinta. Además mis hombres son cazadores, un dragón flacucho no va a intimidarlos.

Tiempo atrás alguien se había interesado en esa sombra que rondaba la cordillera de Tabanta, al principio no lo tomaron en cuanta, pero Cronos era un coleccionista alocado tenia manía por robar partes de monstruos y cuando escuchó que las escamas de dragón estaban llenas de magia poderosa quiso poseerlas

Él día en él que le dijeron que había un dragón en su propio territorio se llenó de alegría y alistó a su "tropa" para dar el primer paso.

[***]

Disimuladamente salieron de la parte poblada de Tabanta, a los ojos de todos un simple viajero viejo con joroncha, pero bajo la capucha yacían un joven audaz y su pequeño compañero.

Avanzaban sin preocupación alguna, él olor a dodongo los ayudo a pasar desapercibidos y mientras Cronos se emborrachaba ellos iniciaban la larga escalada de la cordillera. Después de mucho andar el joven hylian se internó en los escarpados ricos y lejos de la vista y el olfato de sus perseguidores finalmente se despojó de aquel harapo que había traído sobre la cabeza.

— bien, bájate que me encajas las uñas— gruñó al caviidae que había permanecido encaramado a su espalda.

Tomodachi soltó una risita nerviosa, aunque simplemente escaló hacia su hombro y desplegó un mapa de la cordillera, por supuesto era robado igual que la mayoría del equipaje con el que cargaban.

—Vaya líneas de nivel más enmarañadas — exclamó dejando que su compañero hiciera el trabajo duró.

— En serio, ya bájate, ten orgullo peludo.

Al final hizo un puchero y saltó de su hombro dando un brinquito.

La escalada fue dura y agotadora y para cuando llegaron a la cima de la montaña debieron parar debido al mal clima que se cernía ahí arriba, hacía mucho frío y una nube densa de lluvía se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Encontraron refugio en una grieta y descansaron mientras el viento ululaba llevándose consigo las pequeñas gotas de humedad que desprendía el ambiente.

—Bien éste es el plan, lo encontramos, lo seguimos, esperamos a que se duerma y le rociamos éste extracto de somnífero en las narices. Y después de quitamos las escamas.

—Suena simple. Demasiado— añadió en voz escéptica.

— Confía en mí, y además por eso te cargo, si se despierta y arma algún alboroto usas tus dotes de guerrero para ponerlo a dormir de nuevo.

Entonces se echó a reír, era una locura, una verdadera locura.

— ¿Jamás has visto un dragón de cerca, verdad?, tienen el cráneo duró como diamante.

Justo lo decía cuando un rugido descomunal sonó desde afuera haciendo que ambos asomaran la cabeza.

Ahí estaba, era completamente pálido y languiducho, él joven mercenario entornó los ojos para inspeccionarlo y le tapo el hocico a su compañero para evitar que produjera algún sonido. Estaba sobre sus cabezas aleteando y olfateando el ambiente, solamente le veía el vientre, algo color cerúleo centellaba desde sus escamas.

—Shhhh— shitó de manera suave haciendo que su voz se perdiera en la venidera tormenta, pronto empezó a llover a raudales y el ser alado vatio las alas para irse lejos al pico vecino, él hylian no le despego la vista hasta que de manera grata lo vio a la distancia entrar en un recovo de la cordillera.

Él caviidae soltó un grito asustado cuando por fin estuvo libre.

— ¡Es enorme!... ¡ENORME!

—Sí, es más grade que la última vez que lo vi, y volvió a ser blanco, debe ser que siempre regresa a ese color después de digerir a sus presas.

— ¡Qué!— estaba que moría de espanto, había visto litografías de la bestia, pero una cosa era ver los dibujos y otra tenerlo así frente a frente. Quizás en ese instante muy en el fondo sintió arrepentimiento.

—Había un destello azul en sus escamas... muy leve.

Bajó la mirada, se preguntó a qué clase de dragón se habría comido, había varios que tenían ese color dentro de las especies que había estudiado a lo largo de su travesía, pero para el caso necesitaba verlo más de cerca para corroborar cualquier cosa.

—Vamos — añadió cogiendo al roedor por el cuello, él pobre aun hiperventilaba, así que no tuvo fuerzas para oponerse

 **[***]**

Miró al cielo entre aquella oscuridad, la tormenta caía a raudales y se deslizaba desde su testuz hacia sus largos cuernos, por sus escamas pálidas y su vientre lánguido y blanquecino, sus párpados se cerraron ocultando sus ojos escarlata.

Entonces bufó y dejó escapar una nube de aliento, el vaho se perdió bajo la tormenta y la gelidez de las gotas cristalinas.

—Ahí está...— musitó la voz del mercenario, arrinconada tras las rocas a las que había hecho su refugio.

El gorgoreo de la bestia se escuchaba desde la distancia, como un ronroneo áspero y peligroso.

El joven hylian observó al dragón que estaba encaramado en aquella piedra, con los iris perdidos en la distancia y el vacío, cantando a la lluvia en esa voz antigua que sólo conocían los seres que habían vivido por demasiados siglos.

Una canción que recordaba haber escuchado en algún sitio. Con pasos sigilosos se acercó cubriendo su presencia con ayuda de la tormenta, un relámpago iluminó el cielo, el dragón pálido permanecía quieto, inmutable como si no le temiera ni siquiera a la naturaleza. El susurro del viento delató un objeto que colgaba entre la cornamenta

Algo que de vez en cuando soltaba destellos bajo las luces que descendían del propio firmamento.

Entonces asomó el caviidae, el pelaje se le había empapado y tiritaba con un poco de frío, el joven hylian aplacó el castañeo de los dientes de su acompañante, hasta que finalmente volvió al silencio absoluto.

—Shhhhhh— shitó, era un inconveniente, pero sabía que su pelaje no era impermeable y que el calor se le había escapado rápido al ser un animal tan pequeño. No dijo nada ni objetó nada, sabía que siempre había riesgos e inconvenientes, pero esa era la misma razón por la que siempre había preferido ser un lobo solitario, había hurgado entre los libros que hablaban de los caviidae y sabia de ante mano todos y cada uno de los puntos débiles que caracterizaban a esa especie

Le hizo una señal con la mirada. La lluvia le escurrió por la sien mientras ambos se movían casi arrastrándose por el suelo. El dragón en la roca abrió los párpados y aspiró aire por los ollares, quizás pese al hechizo de camuflaje que Tomodachi había conjurado los instintos ancestrales de Zilant resonaban bajo aquella mente de bestia caótica.

Finalmente se movió y alzó el vuelo, se quedó suspendido en el aire no a demasiados metros de su lugar de reposo, entornó los ojos pero la lluvia cubría cualquier rastro que pudiera delatar al mercenario y al caviidae, así que al final de cuentas ignoró a sus propios instintos y bajó lentamente.

El joven hylian aprovechó ese descenso para acercarse aún más e inspeccionar el terreno, no le quitó la vista aunque bajo aquel manto de oscuridad solamente se distinguía como una negrura volátil, hasta que se iluminó el cielo bajo la luz cegadora de uno de los relámpagos.

Se quedó inmóvil admirando a la bestia, cada centímetro de su escamoso cuerpo quedó al descubierto bajo aquella luminiscencia efímera.

Entonces por primera vez descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de aquel objeto que colgaba sobre la ostentosa cornamenta del demonio, y se quedó lívido, no supo si sentir dolor o furia. El collar se bambaleaba peligrosamente con el viento, dibujaba ondas columpiándose sobre la cabeza del ser alado, el ornamento brillaba bajo los destellos de la tormenta mientras las gotas de agua escurrían sobre lo que parecían dos piedras preciosas incrustadas en su centro.

El joven hylian volvió las manos en puños y su mandíbula crujió mientras luchaba contra sí mismo para no echársele encima.

—Celéstea...

Su voz fue tan rala que solamente para él fue audible. Los recuerdos revivieron en su memoria de manera dolorosa

Hasta que el caviidae notó la perturbación en su compañero y lo llamó haciéndole señas, a lo lejos el Zilant se retiraba, había bajado de los cielos y ahora se arrastraba con pereza sobre la tierra mientras su vientre lánguido dejaba un surco sobre el fango y las piedrecillas sueltas de la cordillera. Finalmente se internó en su guarida que era una cueva escondida entre las cicatrices de la montaña.

Paso un tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos decidiera dar el primer paso, y fue el cavii quien lo hizo, se sacudió el pelaje despojándose del exceso de agua y con gráciles saltitos poco a poco avanzó entre la cordillera.

—Mercenario — llamó con voz sutil a su acompañante.

Pero el joven permanecía estático, sombrío, con la mirada vacía fija al cielo y la mano aun hecha puño.

Nuevamente la voz de caviidae llamó a la distancia y por fin despegó las botas del fango pegajoso que se había asentado en el terreno. No dijo nada ni tampoco volvió a mirarlo, simplemente anduvo el resto del camino imbuido en un silencio mortal y peligroso, entre el mutismo que solía reinar en el alma de aquellos otros seres que al igual que el vivían de la espada.

Nuevamente repararon el plan para no dejar puntos ciegos, la lluvia siguió en su camino hasta que ambos se internaron en la cueva. Estaba oscuro pero bastó con que el pequeño ser peludo sacudiera la pata para crear una chispita, un fuego fatuo danzarín y temeroso que iluminó su camino. Pese a lo que hubieran pensado en un inicio, aquel resquicio en la montaña no era tan profundo, pero tal y como habían previsto encontraron al dragón sumido en un profundo sueño.

Tomodachi le tiró la pócima en las narices y recitó un hechizo para mantenerlo en ese estado, y con sumo cuidado saco sus herramientas, el par ganchos dejaban mucho que desear, pero mucho ya había tardado en hacer la espada y el escudo de su compañero, además de que se le habían agotado los materiales. El joven mercenario también se había equipado con lo que había podido; un par de dagas de las cuales la primera se fracturó al tratar de penetrar la dura piel de aquella bestia.

— ¿Y ahora?— Tomo se rascó la cabeza.

Un sonido gutural salió de la garganta del demonio, soltó un ronquido y estiró una pata. Ambos se quedaron un poco helados

Pero el Zilant seguía dormido...

Siguieron tratando de penetrarle la piel pero parecía imposible. Entonces el joven mercenario suspiró, muy dentro de sí un recuerdo no muy lejano bailó en su cabeza.

 **...**

— _Sólo los dragones matan dragones._

— _¿Por qué?— preguntó mientras sostenía aquel enorme libro._

— _Es una ley ancestral. Una bendición y una maldición._

— _¿Es decir que para poder morir alguien más tiene que matarte?_

— _No necesariamente._

 _La criatura dio un bostezo mientras el joven mercenario seguía inspeccionando el libro._

— _Siempre hay formas de quebrar la naturaleza— habló finalmente después de un largo mutismo, el joven hylian escuchó las palabras de la criatura con cierto sobresalto_

— _¿Qué formas?, antes me rechistaste pensando en que quería envenenarla._

— _Sí. Puedes o no morir por eso, pero depende de tu fuerza de voluntad. También puedes morir de soledad, de tristeza o..._

— _¿O?_

— _Magia_

…

—Magia— repitió evocando el recuerdo, quizás sus antigua amiga hablaba de algún tipo de maleficio.

Miró al caviidae, no parecía un mago demasiado diestro, aunque reconocía que sus habilidades eran extraordinarias ya que pocas creaturas eran capaces de emular las susodichas artes antiguas

— ¿Magia?— repitió su compañero.

—Déjalo, es imposible, por eso te dije que sólo los dragones mataban dragones, la escama no cederá...

Y entonces se dio la vuelta, el gigantesco dragón pálido gruñó mientras trataba de reacomodarse , olfateó el aire incluso dentro de aquel estado onírico e hizo un respingo quizás al detectar la presencia de intrusos en su morada.

Abrió los ojos aun estando dormido, pero el carmesí brillante había desaparecido, el iris estaba opaco y sin vida y una mancha blanca y deforme se dibujaba desde su centro. El joven mercenario contuvo la respiración y se quedó quieto, mirando su reflejo a través de aquellos ojos extraños.

Entre la delgada línea de la inconsciencia el dragón volvió a soltar un bufido, ronco y desarticulado carente de significado en el lenguaje de su propia especie.

—Mercenario...— la voz de caviidae sonó como un hilillo.

Viró la vista para descubrir a su peludo compañero señalando al pecho de la bestia.

Había un leve rastro de marcas de garras y un resquicio entre la piel y las escamas. Era como si otro dragón le hubiera dado pelea.

Con cautela se acercó y cogió la escama por la herida e intento halar hacia afuera. Uno, dos, tres intentos. No cedía incluso cuando aplicó su fuerza contra palanca no se movió ningún centímetro. Cerró los ojos por un breve instante y tragó saliva sintiendo que miles de emociones se arremolinaban en su pecho, y para cuando recobró la compostura simplemente dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

—Déjalo — repitió en voz autoritaria.

— ¿¡Qué!?— trató de susurrar aunque su reclamo terminó saliendo en voz elevada.

—Escucha caviidae, no lograras desprenderle esa cosa y aunque así fuera el dragón demonio esta por despertar, si nos pilla nos mata.

—Si se despierta le das un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Mira las marcas!, algo más grande que yo le dio un zarpazo, y no creo que haya logrado hacer mucho.

Nuevamente Zilant soltó un rugido bofo, ambos se estremecieron.

Pero pronto todo volvió a la calma, un silencio sepulcral se coló entre ambos, hasta que el mercenario quebró por voluntad propia parte de contrato que lo unía a aquella pequeña creatura. Y simplemente se alejó caminando hacia la salida, Tomodachi se quedó rabiando y encrespó los bigotes mientras se encaramada al pecho de la bestia.

El joven hylian meneó la cabeza, pero no con desenfado como solía hacerlo siempre, algo se había quebrado muy dentro de su ser al ver aquellas marcas, miró de reojo al peludo compañero sólo para verificar que seguía haciendo intentos nulos. Únicamente cuando ya había alcanzado la salida lo escuchó llamarle con una voz jadeante, excitada, llena de alegría, "¡se ha movido!" Había exclamando, pero el joven sabía que era imposible.

Solo los dragones mataban dragones.

 **[***]**

El cielo rugía entre la oscuridad de aquella tarde, la tormenta que había comenzado aquel día como una llovizna rala y blandengue ahora comenzaba a tomar fuerzas, dentro del escondite del dragón demonio, el pequeño caviidae seguía empujando con las patas traseras, apoyándose en la espalda y tratando de erguirse todo lo posible para abrir más espacio entre el resquicio de aquella abertura. No obstante aquella convicción estaba a punto de ser quebrada, el Zilant hacía tiempo que había salido de su inconsciencia y abierto uno de sus ojos, la pupila grande y cristalina asomó entre la oscuridad del recinto mientras algo muy en el l fondo de su garganta gorgoreaba de manera amenazante

 **[***]**

Se lo había advertido, incluso con la mirada, la última que le había dedicado y con la cual le había dado a entender que no volvería ni lo salvaría si se metía en problemas. De hecho ya no era su problema, al igual que con muchos otros simplemente se había deslindado del asunto, aunque el nombre de aquella piedra preciosa no dejaba de vagabundear en sus pensamientos de una forma un tanto acusadora. De cualquier manera no había mucho que él pudiera hacer al respecto. El cielo vocifero de manera amenazadora y un atronador sonido desembocó a sus espaldas.

Entonces de golpe miró hacia el cielo una masa oscura y siniestra salió del recovo de la cueva haciendo sonidos guturales y desarticulados, enseñando los alabes del hocico, mientras extendía las alas y emprendía el vuelo torpemente entre la oscuridad húmeda de la tormenta. Descendió por una milésima de segundo y cogió al fugitivo que momentos antes había salido a trote cuadrúpedo en huida.

Poco tiempo después los ojos azules del mercenario seguían la ruta del Zilant mientras sobrevolaba el borde de las cordilleras altísimas de Thabanta, el roedor herrero iba colgando de una de las patas delanteras emitiendo chillidos desesperados al haberse visto víctima de tan terrible bestia.

Nuevamente escrutó la escena con la mirada.

Ya no era su problema...

Y sin embargo algo muy dentro de sí lo obligó a no apartar la mirada. Entre las penumbras del cielo algo brillante y plateado se desprendió del pecho de la bestia.

…

No sabía si había sido un golpe de suerte.

También estaba impresionado de que el diminuto roedor hubiera podido lograr su cometido, era una lástima que se lo hubieran comido en él intento, bueno, casi..., porque todavía no sabía si seguía vivo, aunque de igual manera en cuanto al dragón demonio le diera hambre todo terminaría.

Se acuclilló y recogió la escama que, apenas si era más grande que la palma de su mano, y simplemente por eso supo que era la correcta, justo la que buscaba. Con descaro se la echó a la alforja y dio la media vuelta.

Sus botas rozaban los charquitos de agua mientras la lluvia se deslizaba por su fleco al ritmo de su andar. Era una suerte, una verdadera suerte. "Dos pájaros de un solo tiro" sin la escama la magia del Zilant se escaparía lentamente hasta dejar al demonio inerte. Había "cumplido" su promesa y al mismo tiempo salido ileso. Era una lástima que no hubiera obtenido la espada, aunque igual ya tenía la escama y podía encargarle el trabajo a cualquier otro herrero, y además se había quedado con "Yilian".

 **[***]**

Recitaba con cautela. Un hechizo antiguo, su respiración se había apagado tanto que casi creyó que ya estaba muerto, pero sus murmullos lo mantenían al raz de la cordura que ya no tenía en su sitio. A su lado el dragón demonio roncaba de manera muy profunda, la bestia se había encaramado a una saliente que estaba escondida en lo profundo de otra cueva, simplemente había decidido cambiar de cama, y comer... si comer, pero Tomodachi había tenido suerte de que a Zilant aún le quedara un resquicio de sueño, eso bastaba, era lo único que había necesitado para que su hechizo hiciera dormir de nuevo a la bestia.

Con los bigotes crispados de miedo rezó a las diosas creadoras para que las palabras que expiraban de su garganta no murieran cuando lo alcanzará el cansancio.

Afuera la lluvia seguía su ritmo.

Aferró las patas e intentó sacarse de su mortal confinamiento, pero el dragón lo tenía apachurrado entre la cabeza y el antebrazo, y la presión que ejercía con el simple peso lo estaba ahogando y eso que había quedado en él pequeño agujerito que se formaba sobre su clavícula y la mandíbula de la bestia. Finalmente se rindió después de mucho tiempo, no podía salir ni tampoco podía ganar, resignado cerró los ojos y apachurró las orejas contra su peluda cabeza, su prisa y su descuido lo habían llevado a eso, cierto remordimiento se apoderó de sus pensamientos.

—"No volveré a casa"— pensó. Alguien se iba a poner muy triste, alguien a que lo quería y alguien a quien él amaba...

Ya no importaba.

El cansancio comenzaba a hacer de las suyas mientras su voz moría entre susurros roncos, hasta que finalmente se apagó por completo, ya no había hechizo, el dragón aun dormía pero Tomodachi sabía que sin aquella magia en cualquier segundo podría salir bruscamente de su letargo

Todo había vuelto al silencio en sus sentidos, ni siquiera la lluvia y su algarabía hacían sonido, y sin embargo a los ecos de su mente llegaron los murmullos de unos pasos húmedos y escurridizos, unas pisadas gatunas y sigilosas. Olfateó el aire como mero instinto...

—¡Me..mercenario..!— casi no creyó que la voz le saldría, pero al abrir los ojos lo había encontrado ahí parado.

Estático, silente, simplemente observando a la bestia. Sus ojos zarcos perdidos en un único sentimiento, en los que se reflejaba el destello de aquella joya sobrenatural que coronaba la cornamenta de la creatura.

Nuevamente el caviidae abrió la boca y se mordió el labio bífido, aquello le dolió más de lo que podía recordar que dolía, definitivamente aquello no era un sueño.

Una vez más el susurro de la tormenta reino entre ellos.

Y se preguntó "¿por qué rayos abría regresado?"

...

 _Realmente se sentía afortunado._

 _Pero entonces no comprendía porque después de un trecho largo de camino algo le dolía muy en él fondo de su pecho, era como una punzada de tristeza que invadía su alma, finalmente se detuvo y supo lo que había ocurrido._

— _El collar de Celestea..._

 _La bestia lo tenía._

...

Y seguía ahí. Colgado del cuerno del Zilant, enseñando aquella azurita escarlata, cuyo brillo apacible resonaba en los recuerdos del joven Hylian.

—Regresaste...— y la pequeña vocecita lo sacó de su letargo.

—Regrese— repitió, se acuclilló para estar a su altura y lo miró de una manera casi indescriptible. — si levanto la pata de Zilant ¿qué vas a darme?

Tomo crispó los bigotes y trató de contener el tic nervioso que había aparecido a raíz de semejantes palabras.

— ¿¡Que quieres!?— gruñó tratando de mantener la voz baja, no podía creer que en la mente del mercenario sólo existiera la palabra "recompensa" incluso estando en esa situación, a un pelo de la muerte.

Pero lo miró a los ojos y comprendió que al fin y cabo aquello era parte de su naturaleza.

Con una sonrisa ladina, el joven sacó la espada y la introdujo por un resquicio entre los pliegues de la piel escamosa que ahora conformaba la prisión del pequeño herrero.

—Aún no sé qué quiero de ti— rechistó antes de colgar su peso y hacer que la cabeza del dragón cediera hacia un costado. El cráneo se deslizó de manera torpe hasta el granito pero aun así el dragón no despertó de su letargo.

Finalmente Tomodachi salió casi dando un brinquito y se sacudió el pelaje, había sido horrible, muy, muy horrible, jamás volvería a poner su vida en riesgo de una manera tan estúpida. Se acicaló para espantarse el miedo pero por mucho que lo intentará aun tenia los pelos de punta.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, gracias— musitó, su vista estaba perdida en él ir y venir de sus propias patas y su respiración alocada. — mejor nos largamos antes de que despierte de nueeee...

Se le atragantaron las palabras cuando alzó la mirada y encontró al mercenario posándose la cabeza a la bestia.

— ¡Qué haces!— gruñó tratando de no elevar su voz demasiado.

El joven Hylian estiró su brazo y se encaramó al cuerno, literalmente estaba usando el cráneo de apoyo para llegar a la parte alta y seguía estirando el cuerpo tratando de alcanzar algo que yacía ahí arriba.

Durante esos fragmentos de segundo Tomodachi se arremolinó en su sitio, rechistandole de manera bajita y haciéndole berrinche para que bajara. El caviidae había logrado ver la joya que colgaba de la parte posterior a la testuz de la bestia, y por un segundo creyó que el Hylian había sido tentado por tan magnífica piedra, que la avaricia lo había dominado y que había perdido la cabeza.

Pero todo pasó. La idea desapareció de su mente, ya que los ojos del joven reflejaban algo que él jamás había visto.

Nuevamente se inclinó y consiguió apoyarse en él arco de la ceja escamosa, finalmente había logrado aferrarse a la parte más alta de la cornamenta.

Y entonces el bufido.

El sonido ronco y enfadado salió desde el fondo de la garganta del dragón. Abrió los ojos.

El joven mercenario apretó los dientes y maldijo su suerte. Cuando menos lo pensó su silueta se reflejaba en los opacos iris de la bestia, y con un bufido descomunal, el reptil se levantó de golpe y con voz gutural le rugió al intruso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces en mercenario se soltó, cayó al piso con equilibrio gatuno, justo para ese entonces había visto venir el hocico lleno de alabes amarillentos y mortales, se giró de manera rápida y con su arma detuvo la terrible embestida, el choque del metal contra los colmillos hizo que algo crujiera, la espada literalmente se partió con una facilidad que ni Tomodachi hubiera esperado. El joven guerrero volvió a maldecir para sus adentros, por mero instinto cogió su escudo con la otra mano y paró la siguiente mordida atascándolo entre los molares del demonio.

-Maldición- y siguió maldiciendo al tiempo que el dragón echaba hacia atrás las fauces y se tragaba aquel trozo de metal como si hubiera sido una simple basurilla, por un segundo el escudo pareció quedar atorado a medio camino de su garganta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el mercenario aprovecho el triste final de su equipamiento y emprendió huida antes de que el dragón saliera completamente de la somnolencia en la que había estado caído minutos antes.

— ¡Idiota!— gruñó el caviidae mientras corría de manera atarantada esquivando los fogonazos que se había puesto a soltar la bestia. Por un segundo creyó que moriría hasta que sintió el jalón por el pliegue del cuello. Su acompañante lo había cogido durante su huida, salió de ahí a trompicones con media alma perdida por el susto y el roedor colgando de su mano derecha.

 **[***]**

Estaban quietos, muy quietos. La respiración de la bestia chocaba contra las rocas, el mercenario escrutaba con la mirada aquella sombra demoníaca que vagabundeaba demasiado cerca.

Hacia horas que el Zilant daba vueltas con la nariz pegada al piso, olfateando, gruñendo, buscando a quienes habían interrumpido su sueño.

Para ese entonces ambos habían comprendido que aquel ser alado se había convertido en un animal sin raciocinio, salvaje y peligroso... demasiado peligroso. De vez en cuando vociferaba al cielo y su voz le hacía compañía a los truenos solitarios.

Pronto ya no llovería.

Tenían que salir de ahí antes de que la lluvia dejara de cubrir su rastro. Tomodachi entrecerró los ojos y aguzó los oídos, los pasos del Hylian murmuraban de manera inquieta recorriendo aquella pequeña caverna, ese diminuto resquicio entre las rocas que de momento era su escondite.

—Caviiru, ¿usas magia de fuego?

— ¡Es caviidae!— gruñó de manera bajita, con cierta molestia apartó la mirada del paisaje grisáceo del exterior para darle la cara a su compañero, lo encontró con mirada seria revolviendo palitos de madera.

— ¿Quieres hacer fuego?

—Hazlo— clamó de forma retadora.

Aun no entendía que era lo que quería, sabía que él podía crear una fogata por su cuenta sin molestarse en pedirle ayuda, no obstante obedeció, uso su magia mientras lo observaba acercar unas rocas.

Literalmente hizo un horno gigante y cuando por fin terminó extendió con un brazo el arma.

La espada había sobrevivido, llevaba en su centro la cicatriz que le había dejado la bestia.

—Hagámoslo

— ¿Qué?

—Una nueva espada. Hagámoslo, aquí y ahora.

— ¡Ahora!

— ¿Puedes?

—No lo sé yo...

El rugido de Zilant retornó como un eco fuera de la grieta, ambos se quedaron quietos, la lluvia aun caía aunque parecía amainar a momentos.

—Voy a matarlo, te juro que voy a matarlo. — replicó, no sabía ni lo que decía pero algo muy dentro de su ser, una convicción inexplicable había nacido. Confío entonces en las palabras de una muy antigua amiga.

Y simplemente con la mirada convenció al caviidae, la pequeña creatura jamás en su vida habría aceptado tal desvarío, y quizás por eso jamás entendió porque en ese instante su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia, comandado por aquellas palabras sin pizca lógica de raciocinio.

Removió de la alforja de su acompañante un leve seguro mágico, y con cautela introdujo ahí las patas y eligió sus herramientas.

—Esto es una locura... ¿y con qué metal?... ¿por qué tenías que despertarlo...

Entonces simplemente estiró la mano y le ofreció los restos de la espada. "Usa a Yilian" le dijo silentemente con ese simple gesto.

Era una locura.

Una verdadera locura, jamás había fabricado una espada con los restos de otra espada, recordó que en él fondo de la alforja llevaba un trozo de "Diente de Wyvern", tanteó sus posibilidades, seguía siendo una locura, las horas se consumían mientras con su magia avivaba el fuego tratando de subir la temperatura del mismo.

El tiempo se volvió eterno, pero ya no pensaba, dejó de razonar después de una hora, el rugido de la bestia invadía su cabeza y en esos instantes tenía la convicción de que si no obedecía las palabras del Hylian ambos morirían en cuanto la lluvia dejará de cantar.

Sus ojos marrones miraron por última vez el metal derretido, espeso, casi burbujeante.

Rogó a su diosa para que su creación no menguara tal y como lo había hecho la vez pasada.

—Que la diosa Hylia nos proteja— clamó, alzó la pata y estuvo a punto de tirar el ingrediente final a la mezcla

Y entonces, algo plateado cayó ahí mismo, parpadeó sin poder creer lo que veía mientras la escama se fundía lentamente con la mezcla que había preparado para el corazón de la espada.

—Tenías que ser...— gruñó pero al mismo tiempo esbozó una sonrisa, un gesto extraño mezcla de felicidad, codicia y orgullo, aunque al mismo tiempo una envidia desmedida, el habría deseado con toda su alma ser el poseedor de aquella escama de dragón

Pero el mercenario la tenía y ni siquiera sabía de donde la había sacado, ¿en qué momento se la había quitado a Zilant?

Nunca lo sabría.

Porque ese sería el secreto que él susodicho se llevaría a la tumba

Tomodachi jamás se enteraría que había sido su osadía la que le había arrebatado la escama a la bestia. Y mientras su mirada se perdía en aquella extraordinaria pieza simplemente abrió la pata y dejó caer su diente de Wyvern, el metal se fundió junto con la escama dándole consistencia y uniendo así el nuevo corazón de la espada.

—Ryuuji...— susurró, sus pupilas brillaban, la bautizó con ese nuevo nombre que hablaba de todo cuanto habitaba en él alma del arma. Y se olvidó de Zilant, se olvidó del mercenario, se olvidó de la tormenta y del canto mortal que susurraba entre cada una de sus gotas.

Y se perdió en su trabajo hipnotizado por crear algo que nunca antes hubiera imaginado en su vida, y pese a que se lo había prometido desde el inicio al muchacho, jamás creyó que aquel juramento finalmente culminaría en sentimiento semejante, como si una voz misma le hablara desde el fondo de la fibra metálica más prístina del arma.

Pronto sólo hubo golpeteos, la sinfonía del herrero haciendo su trabajo. Y bajo la atenta mirada del Hylian prosiguió hasta terminar su obra.

Era magnífica.

Un rayo de luz iluminó la hoja cuando finalmente el caviidae la tomó por el mango reutilizado.

—Ya viene— la voz del joven quebró el momento

Las orejas de Tomodachi bailaron en él aire, tensó los bigotes, era cierto. Venía, ya venía. Las pisadas repetidas resonaban a pocos metros de la entrada de la gruta.

Los ojos zarcos del Hylian se enfocaron en la dirección del sonido. Simplemente pensaba, aunque no tenía idea del rumbo que libraría su siguiente batalla. Por primera vez tomó la espada y encaminó sus pasos hacia su destino, un leve cosquilleo le recorría el brazo, una sensación electrizante y desconocida como si la espada misma estuviera gruñendo.

La rebeldía de la recién nacida Ryuuji llegó hasta los oídos del caviidae quien se estremeció al sentir la esencia que emanaba. Ni siquiera el mismo entendía como había podido crear semejante existencia, se sintió osado y casi desobediente ante el designio de las diosas creadoras. Se quedó mirando la hoja curva que resplandecía bajo los últimos rayos de aquel día, el sonido de las suelas del mercenario que se alejaban hasta mezclarse con la lluvia.

Y no dijo nada.

Simplemente lo miró marcharse, no sabía si sería la última vez que lo vería, y dentro de sí sintió un leve rezago de remordimiento.

Una pizca que culpa que lo carcomía después de haberlo arrastrando hacia un destino de muerte del cual seguro jamás regresaría.

 **[***]**

Aspiró hondo y miró al cielo, un ronroneo mortífero lo sorprendió a sus espaldas, hacía tiempo que la lluvia había parado, y bajo la tenue tul de la neblina ambos se miraron. Los ojos escarlata del dragón parecieron penetrar su alma, mientras meneaba la cola y se agazapada como felino, la roca en la que yacían incrustadas sus garras crujió ante el peso.

—Ven. — pronunció.

Alzó la mano y lo retó con la espada, bajo un tiempo que pareció infinito y que se quebró cuando ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

No se supo cuando fue que realmente comenzó aquella pelea, en que momento las garras comenzaron a a rivalizar con aquel metal recién forjado. Un rechinido fuerte vibró en los oídos del joven, la espada se revelaba, su mano resbaló del mango y danzó peligrosamente muy cerca del cortante filo mientras un ronroneo seco y peligroso le salía desde las entrañas.

Entonces sonrío mientras daba un salto hacia atrás manteniendo su defensa. Lo sabía. Desde el momento en que la tocó y para siempre, lo había sabido, le pertenecía aunque era rebelde y casi indomable.

—Quizás porque sigues vivo— pronunció.

Zilant rugió ante sus palabras y alzó el vuelo, haciendo que la neblina nacida de la raída llovizna que aún quedaba revoloteara alrededor de ambos. Un mar de blancura se posó sobre toda la cordillera. Finalmente la lluvia los había abandonado, la humedad se pegaba a sus cuerpos de manera hostil gélida, y el canto antiguo del dragón hacía en eco en cada sombra, en cada roca bañada de textura lechosa, blanquecina, pálida como la piel de la bestia.

El joven Hylian aguzó los oídos, ahora el Zilant era un fantasma que se había perdido entre la bruma, de vez en cuando se vislumbraba su silueta como una mancha parduzca e indefinida, el lodazal que se le había pegado a sus escamas dejaba un rastro leve en donde el resto de su existencia desaparecía entremezclandose con el paisaje. Cantando... cantando, cada vez en un tono más bajito, hasta que su voz desapareció dejándolo todo, cubriendo de mutismo perpetuo cada rincón de aquel escenario.

De pronto el silbido se sus alas cortando el viento también se había detenido.

Los ojos azules del mercenario se crisparon entre la suave tención que se había ido tejiendo con cada uno de los moviéndose de la bestia.

—Ven— volvió a musitar.

Sus labios parecieron secos pese a la humedad que se cernía, y como pocas veces en la vida se sintió preso de un sentimiento extraño de incertidumbre, no veía nada, absolutamente nada, la neblina apenas si dejaba visible el paisaje a pocos metros desde el lugar en el que él se encontraba parado.

A la distancia los bigotes de Tomodachi asomaron por el resquicio de la cueva, una gota de humedad escurría sobre los delgados hilillos haciendo que estos se curvearan hasta casi quebrarse.

Y de la nada ocurrió. El mutismo se rompió en un breve instante cuando el dragón atacó primero, un fogonazo incandescente se abría paso de entre la bruma y atravesó la cordillera a quemarropa. No lo vio venir hasta que casi lo tuvo enfrente y por milímetros lo evitó para no ser carbonizado. Ese día sintió la muerte de cerca, aunque no sería la primera vez ni mucho menos la última. Sus ojos azules se movieron a la par de aquellos aleteos erráticos mientras el gruñido resonaba en cada rincón de la cordillera.

Un lejano "Wic" " Wic" adornó con su eco el perfil de la montaña, y se preguntó entonces ¿por qué aún no se había marchado?, el caviidae miró al cielo y tensó los bigotes antes de correr en círculos como si su instinto lo hubiera obligado a abandonar la cordura.

No...

Imposible.

Lo sabía y lo admitía con mente abierta, no era un simple animal dotado de inteligencia. Miró a Tomodachi nuevamente antes de percatarse de lo que verdaderamente ocurría.

Iba por él.

Por alguna extraña razón el dragón había cambiado de objetivo. Nadie supo por qué. Ese pequeño caviidae debería de haber pasado desapercibido, no era una gran presa y su magia tampoco ameritaba el esfuerzo que el dragón hacia mientras cotilleaba entre las rocas. Las fauces blanquecinas rozaron el laberinto pétreo sabiendo que ahí dentro se ocultaba aquello que buscaba.

—"¡Por qué!" — pensó el pequeño roedor mientras su quijada luchaba por guardar silencio, pero el instinto lo gobernó pronto y los incisivos castañearon fuerte haciendo que él sonido rebotara como eco por todo el escondite. Finalmente su pequeño lado de mamífero salió a flote y sin poder evitarlo corrió despavorido lanzando silbidos aterrados.

El mercenario jamás entendería que motivos tendría el Zilant para cazar a tan "insignificante" creatura, al menos no en ese tiempo, no en esos años ni en los venideros, sino hasta que al final el destino mismo aclarará sus propias dudas.

—Menudo lío— bramó, sin pensarlo había cogido carrerilla y le había cortado el paso.

El Zilant furibundo lanzó un bramido cuando de pronto aquel joven apareció para robarle a su presa, al cual lanzó fuera de su alcance. Con su objetivo lejos el pálido volvió a cambiar el destino de su mirada. Ese joven Hylian ahora le parecía apetitoso, no había comido en meses aunque su último almuerzo aún se dibujaba en el color de sus escamas. Se abalanzó con rabia tirando dentelladas aunque para su sorpresa su nueva presa era aún más escurridiza que él caviidae que antes se le había escapado.

El mercenario rodó deslizándose a la izquierda para evitar la llama incandescente, aunque por poco lo aplastaban con la cola y se obligó a permanecer cerca del vientre de la bestia en donde su largo cuello dejaba puntos ciegos naturales.

Zilant jamás había luchado con algo tan diminuto, era impredecible, de vez en cuando sentía los tajos hirientes del filo de la espada y daba brincos confundidos al sentir como era golpeado con partes de su propia esencia.

Y mientras el mercenario corría garabateando un camino sin rumbo, aun se preguntaba ¿cómo mataría a la bestia?, la espada se había vuelto rebelde, pesada y casi incontrolable, dejando la única ventaja de que su filo seguía siendo mortífero. El aullido del dragón lo sacó de cavilaciones y decidió retroceder.

— ¿En que estabas pensando... Az?, esa cosa es indestructible— murmuró para sí mismo mientras se limpiaba el sudor perlado que le escurría por la sien, se había cubierto entre las rocas salientes de la montaña y cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como los latidos de su propio corazón lo ensordecían. Aquella promesa rebotaba en su memoria y cuando asomó nuevamente hacia afuera lo único que vislumbró fue el brillante metálico que le colgaba de los cuernos a Zilant. No supo porque pero en ese mismo momento saltó por encima de su escondite y cayó recio sobre la testuz de la bestia.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, mientras sus siluetas se reflejaban en los iris de los contrarios, azul y carmesí se enredaron en un canto de advertencias mortíferas, hasta que él aullido del pálido resonó de nuevo; como un trueno entre las sombras de una tempestad que apenas si comenzaba. Batió recio las alas y levantó una polvareda, moviéndose como un animal loco y lanzándose zarpados a la cara tratando de quitarse al intruso. Pero el Hylian era hábil, aunque desde la distancia Tomodachi ya no podía verlo, por un segundo el cavii creyó que el joven había muerto a causa de su osadía al haberlo visto saltar hacia la cabeza de su enemigo, pero entonces Zilant alzó más su vuelo y gruñó de manera colérica haciendo saber que no había podido desprenderse del mercenario.

Seguía ahí en la cornamenta tratando de llegar a la preciada joya que él dragón había hurtado, Tomodachi simplemente descendió los bigotes y abrió la boca sin poder emitir mínimo sonido, el dragón había volado, aunque su joven acompañante parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello.

Nuevamente la joya emitió un brillo sobrenatural que lo llamó sin que pudiera negarse. Y siguió avanzando evadiendo el peligro hasta que sintió el aire gélido y miró el escenario, ya no veía el piso pero eso no le importaba, la mirada sanguinaria del dragón le taladraba hasta lo más profundo de su esencia, aunque dentro de ella sólo conseguía ver aquella sed de poder que desde hacía siglos lo había corrompido.

— "Era un dragón de plata"— pensó. La imagen de aquellas hermosas creaturas dibujo sus memorias. — la vieja maestra te amaba y tú la asesinaste... ¿y para qué?, el collar se volvió un sello que ni tu eres capaz de atravesar. — susurró en un tono de enojo.

Lo sabía, y sintió cierto resquicio de dolor al leudar en ello. Rabia, mucha rabia, porque a diferencia de aquellos ojos sabios, en los de Zilant solo lograba ver avaricia.

— ¡Te amaba. Su corazón nunca te abandonó!— y gritó, gritó con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones desprendían , allá donde el sonido se cortaba con el viento, en un bramido cargado de sentimientos sinceros entremezclados con furia que pareció llegar más lejos de lo que él mismo hubiera creído, porque por un segundo en la mirada del pálido creyó ver una diminuta chispa de ese mismo sentimiento.

Pero el monstruo, monstruo seria por siempre. Preso de sí mismo y del instinto irracional que lo gobernaba. Finalmente irguió la cabeza en una posición que parecía imposible y descendió con tal fuerza bruta que desprendió de la testuz al intruso.

Con un movimiento rápido el mercenario giró haciendo que su izquierda clavara la espada en él único punto blando que existía. Literalmente encajo a Ryuuji en el ojo del dragón, eso evitó que cayera aunque sólo por un segundo, hasta que Zilant fue consiente del terrible dolor y sin importarle nada se dio a sí mismo un latigazo con la cola

La extremidad golpeó de forma atronadora contra la cabeza, la guadaña trasera fue a dar contra los cuernos y se enredó ahí haciendo que el vuelo de la bestia se volviera sumamente inestable. De manera rabiosa logró liberarse a sí mismo llevándose en el camino al intruso y a esa terrible arma.

—No quiero ver...— Tomodachi agachó las orejas y se tapó los ojos haciendo que su mirada escapara de aquella escena.

Se había caído.

Zilant había ganado.

.

..

...

— _..._

— _Eh?_

 _La voz retumbó hasta los rincones más profundos de su ser._

— _..i._

— _Quien... ¿Quién es,...Celestea?_

 _Era su voz. En aquel mundo de tinieblas una luz plateada apareció justo frente a él, y el espíritu antiguo de la vieja dragona se dibujó entre una especie de bruma._

 _El mercenario finalmente cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en un sitio extraño lleno de penumbras, parecía un reflejo de la Montaña del Cielo, aunque se le veía desgastado, nostálgico y triste. El recuerdo lejano de aquel lugar se desvaneció en sus memorias y sólo quedo la bruma que lo apresaba en ese lugar vacío y extraño._

— _¿Dónde estoy? Estoy seguro de que no estoy muerto._

— _Bien muchacho, no has cambiado en nada._

— _Y tú. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?_

— _Estoy aquí— señaló. Irguió el hocico hacia la dirección donde antes había descansado Ryuuji, aunque la espada ya no estaba había un destello plateado que salía de ese sitio._

— _Mi esencia sigue en él collar. Te esperaba._

 _No dijo nada, simplemente entrecerró los ojos y la miró atentamente._

 _La dragona hizo una pregunta._

 _En él silencio los ojos del Hylian contestaron._

— _¿Recuerdas ese día?- Pronunció la voz anciana._

 _La observó fijamente tratando de recordar._

— _Tu esencia está conmigo, la robe presagiando éste preciso momento. Los sueños del futuro no siempre son exactos, pero yo confiaba en que vendrías. Sólo los dragones matan dragones, es una ley ancestral que nos ha regido desde el inicio de los tiempos. Por eso..._

 _..._

 _._

Espabiló, abrió los ojos de golpe, el viento lo golpeaba fuertemente, sabía que caía en picada, los ojos claros de la vieja dragona seguían en sus recuerdos junto con la sensación de que ella estaba ahí presente aunque sólo fuera en espíritu, viró la mirada, en el brazo izquierdo descansaba la joya que le había hurtado a Zilant, el collar había resbalado hacia su brazo entre la barahunda.

Y se aferró a él con fuerza para no perderlo.

Por encima de las nubes el dragón blanco se arrancaba el alma en ataque de ira, bajó en picada tratando de no estrellarse a falta de la mitad de su vista.

Y mientras observaba a la bestia acercarse supo exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

— Ven Ryuuji — la llamó, la espada que también descendía pareció escuchar su voz. Algo había cambiado, cuando la tomó volvió a sentir aquella descomunal fuerza salvaje, mas no obstante pareció ligera y sumisa, como si su propia determinación le hubiera demostrado que era él quien merecía ser su dueño.

Con una grácil voltereta acomodó el cuerpo y encajó el filo de la espada en un pequeño oasis de árboles parduzcos que habían crecido solitarios en el filo de la montaña. Aquello fue doloroso, fue una caída estrepitosa, acomodó los pies en el suelo con la mayor firmeza que le fue posible al tiempo que escuchaba como el Zilant caía.

La tierra se estremeció. La bestia rugía de nuevo, y lo miró, pero ya no más con sed de poder, ni de hambre, simplemente con rabia. Cualquier pizca de cordura que hubiera tenido desapareció en ese instante y comprendió que lo poco que quedaba de él ya no tenía cabida en aquel mundo, no era más un dragón, ni una bestia, ni animal o demonio asesino que había aterrorizado a los de su especie. Simplemente era una fuerza salvaje y desbocada, un ser sin dominio propio, consumido por aquella oscuridad que había engendrado en sus entrañas durante centurias.

Aplastó las garras en la tierra e irguió las alas cortando la luz del ocaso. El momento había llegado, la cola larga le colgaba hacia el precipicio que se había formado entre los álabes filosos de aquella tierra agreste, siseaba de un lado a otro haciendo que la guadaña se balanceará como un péndulo mortífero.

Finalmente cuando Tomodachi decidió volver a poner los ojos en la escena el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, todo se quebró en un segundo cuando ambos se echaron encima de su oponente en aquella batalla que parecía no tener un fin fijo. Los ojos del caviidae bailan de un lado a lado del terreno siguiendo los pasos del mercenario, el joven era rápido a pesar de sus heridas, y aunque la cabeza le sangraba aquello parecía no importarle. De Zilant solo se escuchó un bramido anunciando que la espada del Hylian había logrado darle en tejido blando, de pronto el dragón no sabía ni como lo tenía nuevamente colgado a la quijada.

¿Cómo podía semejante ser pequeño e insignificante causarle dicho daño? Debía de habérselo comido de una sola mordida, pero ese Hylian no era como ningún otro ser que se hubiera cruzado antes en su camino, no le tenía ni pizca de miedo, le había dado un golpe atronador en la cabeza aunque debido a sus duras escamas ni siquiera lo había sentido, y a raíz de eso sintió que aquella osadía le había calado hasta el fondo de su propia alma, una extraña adrenalina que parecía haberlo abandonado en los últimos en siglos renació de golpe.

Quizás pensó "un oponente digno"

Un ser racional habría desistido y huido hacia otro lado, nada se lo impedía, pero en lugar de eso echó un brinco hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza. El mercenario cayó al piso como si fuera gato salvaje

El viento gélido chocaba entre las finas hebras de pelaje de Tomodachi, sus ojos pardos se quedaron congelados en aquella escena; el Hylian erguido con ahínco, el Zilant encaramado al risco contrario, el abismo que los separaba apenas si de unos cuantos metros de ancho, mientras su profundidad se hundía hacia una negrura que no parecía tener fin.

Y entonces lo vio...

Jamás supo si fue producto de la adrenalina del momento, o magia, o locura. O si lo que reflejaban sus ojos de caviidae era algo que únicamente él y los de su estirpe podrían haber visto.

Porque cuando el viento amainó el grito de batalla del Hylian sonó igual que él bramido de una bestia, y cuando sus pasos tocaron el granito pardo y frío éste pareció retumbar como si algo muy pesado le hubiera pasado por encima, y cuando avanzó para saltar al abismo tras su silueta una sombra plateada se dibujó.

Y por un segundo

Sólo por ese leve segundo el espíritu de la antigua dragona pareció resurgir clamando venganza. El alma del dragón de plata se abalanzó contra el usurpador.

Atontado ante tal hecho, Tomodachi sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué era eso que había visto? , frente a sus ojos ahora únicamente estaba el Hylian avanzando a carrerilla contra el dragón demonio. ¿Había imaginado al otro ser alado? ¿Adónde había ido aquel resplandor de plata?

Las preguntas desaparecieron de su cabeza de forma instantánea cuando el mercenario dio un brinco al vacío. Cayó al pecho de Zilant con un grito enardecido y con ojos llenos de furia, bajo el influjo de la voluntad de un espíritu que no le pertenecía. Sus botas aterrizaron pesado sobre el grueso manto de escamas platinadas grisáceas y resbalaron un segundo antes de aferrarse y avanzar hasta su objetivo.

— ¡Por Celestea!

Gritó, le clavó la espada en un punto muy fijo en donde la hoja resbaló hasta lo más profundo de la carne de la bestia, el grito del dragón sonó ahogado mientras perdía el equilibrio y se le paralizaban las alas. La espada brilló en ese instante, era la esencia de Zilant que ya no le pertenecía más al dragón demonio; la esencia de Celestea que se dejaba ver desde el viejo cristal apagado y que fluía a través del brazo justiciero de aquel guerrero que en antaño ella misma había escogido.

— _"Y por eso te prestare mi esencia, serás dragón mientras la magia que deje atrapada en él collar dure"_

Por qué solo los dragones mataban dragones.

Esa era la ley ancestral inquebrantable, una ley que la anciana había sabido burlar de una manera que pocos habrían imaginado.

Los ojos del pálido perdieron brillo a medida que su cuerpo cedían ante la gravedad y caía por la hondonada, quizás preguntándose ¿cómo había fallado ante semejante creatura pequeña? ¿Habría podido aplastarlo con una sola pata?... quizás sí, si su raciocinio jamás lo hubiera abandonado, pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba, su última mirada quedó fija en él opaco brillo de la azurita escarlata que adornaba el collar de aquella dragona que muchas lunas atrás había cazado, el collar que por avaricia había conservado, que por soberbia y ansía de poder había portado tratando de mil maneras de sacarle la magia de la dragona de plata, magia que ya no podía robar debido al hechizo que la vieja maestra le había impuesto. Y así era Celestea, había sido la comida más amarga que había probado, la más insípida y fuera de sentido. Una parte de él había llorado aquel día aunque nunca sabría la razón u origen de aquel sentimiento, solamente una de los trozos más prístinos que conformaban su espíritu fue consciente de lo que aquel día había perdido.

Cayó con un ruido atronador hasta el fondo del barranco, muy profundo hasta donde Tomodachi creyó que había muerto, aunque un alito de vida seguía aun en lo más profundo de la bestia. Con pasos torpes sus patas cortas lo llevaron hasta aquel sitio gritando al mercenario que había sucumbido junto con la bestia.

…

Y nuevamente las nubes se habían apoderado del firmamento, el caviidae resbaló entre el fango, pero no luchó contra la gravedad simplemente dejó que la tierra movediza lo llevara hasta su destino, mantuvo el equilibrio para no terminar de hocico al suelo, y cuando finalmente alcanzó las faldas del barranco su pelaje ya estaba húmedo y pesado.

El cielo rugía en voz melancólica dejando tras de sí espacios de silencio que parecían interminables. Un tamborileo de gotitas diminutas y amainas se mezclaba con una neblina espesa. Corriendo a trote y guiado por su olfato encontró al fondo el cuerpo del dragón demonio. La bestia había caído de espaldas con el mercenario al pecho y la espada clavada entre los omóplatos.

Y fue ahí en donde todo comenzó, los susurros de draconian engulleron el ambiente, entre una magia extraña y sumamente abrasadora, jamás olvidaría ese día. El día en él que un ser que no era dragón robó el nombre de otro dragón sellando su destino para toda la vida.

…

 _"El próximo nombre que elijas que sea el de Ziliant..._

 _... la próxima vez que lo veas. Mátalo. Y reclama su nombre"_

Aspiró, sintió frío hasta el fondo de los huesos, la mirada del dragón demonio se había enganchado a la suya durante su último instante de vida. Las palabras de Az resonaban en su memoria, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en ese recuerdo eterno.

 _"Promételo... yo sé que serás tú"_

Y había sido él, únicamente él

Ni siquiera la voluntad de Celestea grabada en aquel collar extraño había sido suficiente para obligarlo, había matado al ser antiguo por deseo propio, con voluntad propia, con la libertad que tuvo su brazo para clavarme la hoja de la espada justo en el corazón.

Finalmente aquella mirada carmesí despedía su ultimo brillo, y no sintió remordimiento, solamente aquella sensación extraña de melancolía.

—Elegido de Hylia.

La voz resonó en un eco lejano y melancólico.

Miró de reojo el espectro plateado de la vieja dragona, mientras éste desaparecía para siempre de aquel plano.

Las palabras prohibidas que los dragones usaban para hacer su "reclamo" estaban grabadas en su cabeza, las había leído muchos años atrás en la biblioteca escondida de La Montaña del Cielo. Az se las había mostrado, aunque no sabía si lo había hecho por mero capricho o venganza, si había sido una casualidad errada, o los vestigios de aquel sentimiento involuntario que había quedado en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

Fuera como fuera, casualidad o destino. Conocía el hechizo, la magia estaba en su sangre y la esencia desvaneciente del dragón aun impregnaba su cuerpo.

Cumplió su promesa, mientras sus labios pronunciaban palabras de un idioma ya extinto.

Y así el dragón blanco desapareció entre miles de fosforescencias que se fundieron hacia la espada, hacia el único lugar en él que podría haberse albergado semejante ser.

— ¡Mercenario!

Finalmente escuchó otro sonido que no era el de su propia respiración, alzó la mirada mientras desclavaba su arma de lo que ahora era suelo yermo.

El caviidae se había acercado dando saltitos, atónito por la escena que recién había presenciado.

—Waow... lo, lo….hiciste. Usaste el reclamo, le quitaste el nombre.

Habló de manera atropellada y rápida, por un segundo sus palabras casi crecieron de sentido. Pero lo que había visto era verdadero. Un Hylian había matado a un Dragón y le había robado la magia, aprisionándola para siempre en aquella espada caprichosa que ahora lo reconocía como a su único dueño.

El Caviidae recogió el escudo el cual había sobrevivido; siendo el único testigo que alguna vez había vuelto en plenitud desde las entrañas del dragón demonio, había quedado ahí al ser la única cosa que no formaba parte del cuerpo de la bestia

Definitivamente había cosas que no comprendía del mundo.

.

El joven soltó una sonrisa sardónica mientras una nube de aliento helado se le escapaba y una gotita de lluvia escurría por su cabello color ámbar.

 **[***]**

A Tabanta se le había sumado un curioso trio de encapuchados, cuyas pisadas merodeaban la ciudad desde hacía poco tiempo, los ojos violáceos de su líder miraron al cielo en un punto muy fijo tras la sombra de las cordilleras.

Presentía que algo pasaría, y tenía razón. En ese instante algo hizo "kapoom", como si la fina tul de magia que rodeaba la montaña se hubiera desquebrajado, todos los habitantes miraron al cielo sorprendidos de tan extraño ruido, pocos se dieron cuenta de a que se debía semejante estruendo.

—Imposible— susurró uno de los seres encapuchados, su cabello castaño asomó bajo el doblez de la tela al tiempo que sus ojos verdes le dedicaban una mirada a su líder.

—Cayó— afirmó. No había dudas.

El dominio de Zilant se había esfumado, la cordillera más alta del sur había sido liberada de su poder, aunque sólo los seres dotados de magia se habían se habían percatado plenamente de aquello, de ese curioso fenómeno que solo había podido verse desde aquella distancia.

—No puedo creerlo, de verdad, alguien le quito la vida al dragón demonio.

Estaban tan conmocionados que ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas había un Lizalfo escuchando aquello, estaba de piedra pero salió a carrerilla antes de que cualquiera de aquellos seres notara su presencia.

 **[***]**

Bajar la cordillera fue un verdadero reto, estaban cansados y heridos, pero ya no tenían comida ni agua. Quedarse quietos ya no era la opción más adecuada, aunque el camino fue ameno y bastante alegre, después de lo ocurrido ambos parecían haber adoptado aquella amistad "pasajera". Además el joven mercenario tenía una nueva espada, una que de verdad había valido la pena.

El caviidae no había dejado de preguntar en todo el camino, cómo se sentía, si tenia magia extra o poderes de dragón sobrenaturales. La verdad tras eso era que él joven seguía siendo un Hylian común y corriente, el Zilant no lo había elegido a él precisamente como receptáculo pero en cambio su esencia parecía residir cómodamente en aquella espada.

— ¿Y...? Me das mi escama— pronunció en aquella voz convenenciera que sólo usaba en determinadas oraciones.

Su compañero frunció el ceño.

Absolutamente no.

Pudo leerlo en su mirada.

Después de que él dragón demonio se desvanecerá en él suelo solo había quedado el escudo de mineral de Eldin y la segunda solitaria escama plateada. Pero él la habla recogido, "quien la encuentra se la queda" era su ley para casi todo, aunque en ésta ocasión tenía una mejor excusa.

—Y dime Tomodachi, ¿con que pensabas pagarme el hecho de que haya salvado tu trasero?— soltó la pregunta sin escrúpulo, y tras de ésta una sonrisita malvada al ver que él pequeño mamífero se había esponjado sólo de los nervios.

—oh...emmmm?, si , ah ¡La espada!

— ¿La espada?

— Es un trabajo de herrería carísimo, y muy difícil de hacer, estoy seguro de que ningún otro herrero lo hubiera conseguido— clamó en voz orgullosa.

— ¿Seguro?

Pareció no tomárselo demasiado en serio, incluso sacó la escama y la presumió delante su cara, Tomodachi comenzó a dar saltitos tratando de quitársela aunque era meramente inútil pues sus patas cortas lo limitaban demasiado en ese aspecto.

— ¡hicimos un trato!

— trato que tú mismo rompiste.

Rio de manera malvada algo en aquella situación le parecía realmente divertido, aunque el aire gélido cargado de lluvia le recordó que no debían perder demasiado tiempo, si la noche los cogía pasarían un muy mal rato, además tenía mucha hambre y la herida de la cabeza recién comenzaba a hacerle estragos recordándoselo a cada instante con una punzadita molesta.

—Mercenario odioso— gruñó sabiendo que había perdido. Toda esa odisea no le había valido para nada, y para colmo lo peor era que no podía refutarle nada. Le había advertido que se fueran de manera oportuna, pero en cambio su terquedad lo había llevado casi a la muerte, era cierto que le debía la vida.

Y siguió gruñendo, hasta que él ambiente cambio de pronto, los ojos de su compañero se volvieron fríos, contraídos, casi pudo ver en ellos el sigilo peligroso que antes había admirado en él Zilant.

—Maldición— lo escuchó mascullar

Alzó la nariz y olfateó el aire, pero todo era húmedo y confuso. Debieron pasar cerca de diez minutos antes de que las corrientes bajas llevaran hasta su olfato el olor de aquellas presencias.

Y se preguntó "¿cómo?", pero para él, aquel Hylian seguía siendo un verdadero misterio, aquella escena le recordó aquel día en el fondo de la biblioteca, casi estaba convencido de que él curioso mercenario estaba dotado de una clase de sentido sobrenatural para presagiar esas cosas.

— ¿Damos la vuelta?

—No hay camino de regreso— espetó en voz áspera.

Una risita viperina asomó detrás del recovo que tenían por delante.

El cielo gruñía dejando ver el rezago de la tormenta que ya había acabado y que sin embargo parecía no querer marcharse.

Los pasos se hicieron más audibles, hasta que finalmente la cuadrilla de dodongos estuvo delante de ellos.

—Vaya, vaya...— siseó, sacó la lengua y relamió el sabor del ambiente.

Sus ojos y los de Cronos se quedaron enlazados, no era la primera vez, pero quizás sería la última. En ese segundo ambos se habían lanzado el ultimátum que había estado acechándolos durante demasiado tiempo.

—Quien lo diría, el mercenario... el maldito mercenario de los ojos azules, el hijo del diablo de las tierras del sur. Ya me parecía haber olido algo muy asqueroso.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo, aunque te aseguro que tú hueles aun peor. — gruñó con esa sonrisita retadora. Giró la muñeca hacia su espalda y con un sutil gesto le hizo una señal a Tomodachi, el caviidae entendió a la primera y con sigilo cogió la escama del Zilant que su compañero le ofrecía.

Bajo el punto ciego de la retaguardia de su acompañante escondió el preciado tesoro en su alforja. Nuevamente sus bigotes estaban tensos, las pisadas pegajosas de los dodongos sobre el suelo húmedo parecían más tacitas a cada segundo.

El mercenario avanzó despacio hasta posarse al lado.

—No tengo asuntos contigo, joven jefe. — lo miró pero el lizalfo soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Tú crees que yo puedo olvidar todas las veces que te has entrometido en mi camino?, me debes más hombres que cualquier estúpido sicario que se haya cruzado en mi camino.

—Triste coincidencia, tus hombres van y vienen junto con los intereses de mis clientes.

Cronos gruñó, un leve gruñido salió de su garganta, finalmente dio la media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

— ¡Mátenlos!— ordenó en seco. — Y quítenles las pertenencias seguro llevan consigo aquello que buscamos.

Lo sabía, desde que uno de sus emisarios le había dado el mensaje de que él dominio del dragón que habitaba Tabanta había desaparecido, no era difícil sospechar que quien se le había adelantado debía de bajar por ese mismo camino.

Unas risitas destartaladas hicieron eco en aquel sendero, estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando la voz del mercenario los detuvo.

—Espera, siempre dejas que tus hombres hagan lo que tú debes. Eres un cobarde Cronos, si tanto te interesa tenerme muerto porque no vienes tú mismo y me matas— habló con porte socarrón. A Tomodachi le temblaron las patitas ante aquello

¿Acaso quería que lo mataran?, seguro después de Zilant ya no le quedaba pizca de cordura, el caviidae tragó saliva y se agazapó en su sitio. El cielo crujió sobre sus cabezas y un viento helado cruzó por los caminos escarpados de la cordillera.

— ¿Que pasa jefe Cronos?, ¿no me diga que de verdad tiene miedo?,¿no sabe pelear? Sigues yendo por ahí tropezándote con tu propia cola— volvió a provocarlo.

Uno de los dodongos aun borracho soltó una risita, meses atrás el grupo recordaba como el Lizalfo había hecho trastadas durante un asalto en una taberna, había tomado unas cuantas copas de más y se había ido de bruces al no poder controlar la extremidad trasera. Ese chisme lo persiguió por meses y al parecer había llegado más lejos de lo que hubiera creído, sintió una punzada de rabia sobre su orgullo y más aún cuando su propio grupo rememoró aquel hecho y no puedo evitar mofarse.

—Sí, tienes razón— siseó de manera peligrosa

Regresó su mirada hacia su oponente y posó sus garras sobre su cimitarra.

—A ustedes gusanos después les daré su castigo— gruñó a sus hombres, aunque estos poco caso hicieron y siguieron con su faena.

Con un rugido mortífero se le echó encima pero el ataque de la cimitarra fue detenido por el eco metálico de Ryuuji. Cronos retrocedió mientras sus ojos se perdían en él filo de aquella arma tan maravillosa.

—Já ! Conseguiste algo bueno— clamó mientras detenía el mortífero ataque del mercenario, esa espada... quería esa espada, la avaricia lo gobernó por completo. Nuevamente recibió un golpe atronador por parte de su oponente

Y se quedó inmóvil, el mercenario retrocedió unos segundos para retomar el aliento.

—Que mal— musitó Tomodachi para sí mismo, el cansancio de la batalla anterior se notaba en su compañero, aunque tenía que admitir que aun en esas circunstancias había sido hábil engañando al lizalfo para que lucharán uno contra uno, si lograba dejar fuera de combate al líder quizás el resto del grupo desistiera.

Nuevamente una ligera brisa comenzó a empaparlos, y por primera vez esas fueron buenas noticias, el reptil gigante se volvió lento y torpe debido a su naturaleza. Cuando menos lo pensó Cronos había perdido su arma a manos del hábil Hylian.

—Ya basta— clamó, enfundado la espada, había sido suficiente para un solo día, la lluvia volvía a cernirse de manera insistente sobre sus cabezas.

—No, rugió el lizalfo— no quería quedar como un imbécil nuevamente ante su presencia, lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado, ese Hylian siempre se las arreglaba para dejarlo en ridículo, carcomido por ese sentimiento embistió con todas sus fuerzas

Pero se dio de lleno contra el escudo revestido de mineral de Eldin, sin siquiera pensarlo el mercenario lo había usado para defenderse, pero eso hizo que él lizalfo se pusiera aún más colérico y empujara con más fuerza.

—Cronos... ¡basta!— rechistó al escuchar como la montaña se quejaba después de toda esa lluvia, las grietas que se habían humedecido ahora dejaban caer piedrecillas sueltas.

Tabanta había sido una zona semi árida desde hace siglos, rara vez llovía un par de días por lustro y la lluvia ahí era un peligro hasta para los viajeros expertos. Quizás la presencia del dragón fuera lo que en un principio atrajera a la lluvia o quizás la simple mala suerte, el lizalfo embistió nuevamente como una criatura colérica y sin raciocinio pero esta vez su objetivo decidió esquivarlo ocasionando que él enorme cuerpo del reptil se estampada contra una de las caras de la montaña.

Un pequeño quejido se escapó de la boca del mercenario cuando casi resbalaba fuera de la estrecha pendiente, de no hacer sido por sus reflejos ahí hubiera perecido entre el abismo escarpado que descansaba metros abajo de donde se libraba aquella batalla.

— ¡Cronos!— gritó su nombre tratando de advertirle, pero el lizalfo era sordo a sus palabras.

Para cuando reaccionó fue demasiado tarde, las sacudidas que le había dado a la montaña hicieron que ésta finalmente cediera, una avalancha de piedras cayó sobre ese terreno arrastrando al lizalfo hacia el peligroso abismo.

No supo porque pero sintió la necesidad de salvarlo, cubrió su cabeza con el escudo y estiro su mano para tratar de tomar la del joven jefe dodongo, pero fue tarde , un pedrusco enorme se lo llevó consigo, y ahí encontró su fin, las rocas se lo llevaron hasta el fondo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para salvarlo.

"¡basta!" La advertencia resonaba en su cabeza, si por lo menos hubiera escuchado aunque aquel joven fuera su enemigo.

Y por primera vez el joven Hylian sintió un dejó de remordimiento "solo era un crio" pensaba, pero al mismo tiempo entendió que él lizalfo por sí mismo había labrado su destino. Se acomodó la espada y el escudo y aprovechó el alboroto que hacían los dodongos ante su jefe caído.

—Vámonos— rechistó cogiendo a Tomodachi mientras escapaba por un camino aledaño de la ladera.

 **[***]**

El viento que surcaba por las faldas de la cordillera ondeó sobre la capucha del líder de aquellos extraños encapuchados, era un joven de ojos violáceos, escuchó la algarabía que provenía desde las partes altas.

—¡Corre!— el chillido sonó muy cerca, al levantar la mirada vio caer al muchacho casi a su lado, y por primera vez aunque sólo fue por una milésima de segundo sus ojos se conectaron. Ese fue el día en él que él nuevo Zilant y el joven líder Altaír se conocieron, el momento en él que sin siquiera saberlo ambos cruzaron destinos.

El joven rubio salió a carrerilla con el caviidae prensado al hombro y con una onda de dodongos furiosos a sus espaldas.

Decían las voces furiosas que había osado asesinar al joven lizalfo a sangre fría, que había cogido la sangre del dragón y que con aquello había ganado fuerzas, que la furia salvaje de Zilant ahora a él le pertenecía. Y miles de rumores y mitos nacieron aquella tarde, voces que llenaron de curiosidad la cabeza del líder de los legionarios.

.

.

...

.

 **N.A:** Pequeños arácnidos del desierto que parecen en Skyward Sword

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Finalmente la trilogia de extras llegó a su fin.

Para los que se pregunten la edad de Cronos, bueno pues tenia 16, literalmente el Lizalfo mas pequeño del grupo, aunque era bobo y le entraba con ganas al licor xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado el interludio ;) en dode se relato buena parte del pasado de Link y Tomodachi. Queda un pequeño anexo que podre despues de este capitulo.

PD: Perdon por hacer algo ridiculamente largo, no podia terminar de corregirlo jajajaja.


	4. viajando juntos

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Interludio del Otoño:**

 **Viajando Juntos**

 **.**

Ninguno sabia porque, pero terminaron juntos, se aventuraron en los sitios más inhóspitos de las tierras sureñas, al inicio por conveniencia, después porque habían encontrado sincera comodidad en la compañía mutua.

Tomodachi había deseado con toda su alma completar a Ryuuji, aunque la espada ya era hermosa tal cual era y no se atrevía a quebrantarla por miedo a que no poder forjarla de nuevo, finalmente decidió dejarla como estaba aunque se lamentaba que a pesar de ser su creador no le perteneciera plenamente, el arma había elegido al hylian y después de todo decidió dejarla a su cuidado, le había salvado la vida y pese a todo era a su parecer "un precio justo", aunque el mercenario aún no lo admitiera.

Si, por primera vez tenía su gracia viajar en "manada", aunque lo cierto era que siempre se peleaban.

Esa mañana el mercenario traía mala cara mientras se vendada el brazo. Lo había mordido, pero lo había mordido verdaderamente fuerte, seguramente aquella cicatriz nunca cedería, quedaría ahí como el recuerdo constante de que los ideales que ambos perseguían eran sumamente distintos.

—Condenado caviiru...— masculló, tomó a Ryuuji, se acomodó el escudo y se arregló el gorro. Tres meses después del incidente con Cronos habían llegado a las praderas del suroeste, un viento cálido hacia bailar los rancios pastizales y seguía su curso hasta chocar con las paredes de las casitas del aquel pueblo. —No voy a aceptarlo. Nunca voy a aceptarlo— había rabia en sus palabras pero tristeza en sus ojos

Empacó sus pertenencias y salió en silencio, sus pasos casi fantasmales se escurrieron entre el pedregal que formaba los abandonados senderos.

 _"Persigues fantasmas mercenario, está bien claro que jamás la vas a volver a ver"_

Y no sabía porque pero aquellas palabras le habían herido el alma, y también, el orgullo...

Quizás porque jamás había confiado tanto en nadie como para contarle su historia.

—Oye espera— Tomodachi caminó a sus espaldas con una risita nerviosa, sosteniendo en su cabeza la conversación que ambos habían sostenido la noche pasada acompañados de una solitaria hoguera.

— ¿Esperar?... yo no espero a nadie caviidae.

Y siguió andando, ya casi llegaban al camino que conectaba con uno de los bosques sureños.

—Jamás... y no debería cruzar pasos con quien pretende quebrantar leyes antiguas. — habló, su voz era seria.

El caviidae volvió a reír nerviosamente mientras bajaba la mirada, el viento arrastraba hojarasca seca, sólo volvió a alzar la cabeza cuando sus oídos detectaron el leve siseo de las botas de su compañero al desvanecerse.

Y ya no estaba, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Intentó buscarlo con magia pero era como si otra fuerza sobrenatural bloqueará sus hechizos. A la distancia la hoja plateada de Ryuuji emitía susurros en silencio, cuidando a su nuevo dueño en esos momentos en los que sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en un abismo muy confuso.

Tomodachi lanzó una blasfemia, aunque aquel día ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la escama de dragón se había quedado olvidada en él fondo de la alforja del caviidae.

Un día más tarde el nuevo Zilant lo recordaría, maldeciría un segundo pero después retomará su camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Al final la escama se quedo con Tomo aunque de cualquier manera pese a sus más profundos deseos jamás la usaría, era un objeto ajeno que por raros azares del destino había terminado a su cuidado. Sabiendo que le pertenecia a Link algo en lo mas profundo de su instinto le ayudo a guardar sus tentaciones durante los tres años que siguieron. No obstante eso no significo que de vez en cuando la idea acechara su mente.


End file.
